I fell deep into darkness
by LylybellaBlack
Summary: Cette histoire est sombre, terrible. Elle mène partout et nul part à la fois. Bellatrix était folle. Harry l'était d'avantage. L'abus, la maltraitance et les viols sont autant de choses qui le rendront plus fou que celle que l'on surnommait pourtant la Folle. Venez découvrir son histoire. Warning : viol sur mineur/violence/maltraitance/négligence et j'en passe.
1. Adoption

**Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling.

 **Résumé :** Ceci est l'histoire d'un enfant qui vit l'enfer. Il tombe encore et encore plus profondément dans le noir. Mais le noir à toujours été son ami. Aucun filtre ne sera appliqué pour épargner votre sensibilité. Venez donc écouter la véritable histoire de Harry Potter le plus célèbre sorcier du monde. 

**Prologue: Adoption**

Tout le monde connaît la très célèbre histoire de Harry Potter, le Survivant. Mais tout est loin d'être aussi rose qu'on pourrait le croire.

On ne peut rester dans l'ignorance, se voiler la face et attendre que ça passe, juste parce ce que l'on ne veut pas voir ce qui nous fait peur ou ne nous plaît simplement pas. Ce serait trop simple. Un jour ou l'autre, tout nous explose à la figure qu'on le veuille ou non. Et plus longue sera l'attente, plus violente sera la chute.

Malheureusement, trop de gens agissent ainsi. Mais on ne peut leur en vouloir, c'est dans notre nature profonde de fuir ce qui nous effraye. C'est ''normal''. Alors, me direz-vous, quoi de plus normal pour une famille qui ne jure que par ce mot, d'appliquer ce principe à la lettre.

Je vais donc vous conter, l'histoire de ce si célèbre sorcier, que tous disent connaître parce qu'ils ont lu sa vie dans La Gazette du Sorcier. Mais il est temps que le monde ouvre enfin les yeux, sur la véritable vie de Harry Potter.

Ainsi, nous voilà en cette nuit du 31 octobre 1982, la nuit où débute cette histoire. Un petit garçon, d'à peine un an et trois mois, venait d'être déposé sur le pas de la porte des Dursley par le plus grand sorcier encore en vie, Albus Dumbledore. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était mort, à peine quelque instant plus tôt, tué par cet enfant. Celui qui deviendrait bientôt le grand héros des livres pour enfants sorciers, Harry Potter. Et Albus Dumbledore partit sans se retourner.

Le lendemain matin, c'est avec horreur que Pétunia Dursley découvrit le petit garçon sur le pas de sa porte. Elle appela immédiatement son mari qui petit déjeunait à la table de la cuisine. Celui-ci, fort mécontent d'être dérangé en plein repas, se leva de mauvaise grâce pour voir ce qui agitait tant sa femme, habituellement si calme. Tout à son affolement, Pétunia fit tomber la lettre posée sur le berceau sans même s'en apercevoir et entra le bébé à l'intérieur, avant que l'un de leur voisin ne puisse le voir.

Vernon Dursley, de par son imposante corpulence, mit du temps à arriver au salon, mais dès qu'il aperçu le bambin dans le berceau, il s'arrêta net et observa sa femme. Celle-ci, toute chamboulée, marmonnait des choses incohérentes à propos des abandons d'enfants qu'elle voyait souvent à la télévision.

Souhaitant enfin comprendre de quoi il en retournait, Vernon fit asseoir sa femme sur le canapé et lui demanda des explications. Mais en comprenant enfin la raison de l'agitation de sa femme, Vernon vit rouge. Son visage devint cramoisi et il fut au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Comment cela était-il seulement possible? Quelles en étaient les raisons? Vernon ne parvenait pas à comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Alors pour se changer les idées, il alla chercher le courrier. Parmi les lettres, il en aperçu une qui attrapa son regard. Elle était d'un jaune vieillissant, comme si le papier avait plusieurs années. Il ouvrit la lettre et la lu. Quand il eut fini, il la tendit à sa femme qui la prit et la lu à son tour.

Comment osaient-ils? Vernon était dans une rage noir. Ainsi ils ''devaient'' élever cet enfant, non, ce ''monstre''. Jamais. Vernon refusait catégoriquement que cette abomination reste chez lui... Mais sa femme sût le convaincre. Elle avait toujours eu un trop grand cœur, sa femme. Bien entendu, il était hors de question que ce monstre soit traité pareillement à son fils.

C'est ainsi que commença la vie de Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, chez son oncle et sa tante, Pétunia et Vernon Dursley.


	2. The fall

ATTENTION /!\ Ce chapitre contient une scène violente

 **Chapitre 1: the fall**

Harry Potter fut traité de la pire des façons dès ses premières années. Il dût passer la serpillière par terre, à genoux comme un esclave. Son oncle ne supportant pas de le voir marcher comme un homme, préférait le voir ramper.

Il n'était nourri qu'un jour sur deux. Et encore, en si petite quantité qu'on pouvait à peine appeler cela des repas. Vernon se délectait de voir cette abomination le regarder manger pendant qu'il ne pouvait toucher à rien.

Ses douches étaient toutes à l'eau froide. Pourquoi user de l'eau chaude pour un monstre? Il devrait être reconnaissant de leur gentillesse. Ils le laissait se laver c'était déjà bien. Vernon se dévouait souvent trop facilement pour lui prendre sa douche. Il adorait le voir frissonner sous le jet.

Bien sûr il ne possédait rien et Vernon se délectait de son visage lorsqu'il offrait un cadeau à son fils. Vous l'aurez compris, voir son neveu souffrir était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris.

Puis Dudley eût 4 ans. Il était désormais assez grand pour que sa mère l'emmène le week-end pour ses après-midi entre amies. Vernon pût alors s'en donner à cœur joie sur cet enfant. Si le garçon faisait trop de bruit ou qu'il prenait trop de temps pour faire ce qu'il lui demandait, un café trop chaud ou trop froid... Vernon jouait les difficiles. Tout était prétexte pour abîmer ce visage un peu trop mignon pour un monstre.

Très vite, après ses mains, Vernon utilisa ses pieds, puis sa ceinture, pour finir par tout ce qui lui passait par la main. Et si le garçon montrait un quelconque mouvement de recule, Vernon entrait dans une rage folle. L'enfant ne pouvait alors plus retenir ses larmes, bien qu'il sache que cela énervait bien plus son oncle, mais il en était alors incapable. Vernon était pour le petit Harry, sa plus grande peur.

Le 7 août 1989, Harry avait 8 ans. Il était content ce matin là, parce que sa tante lui avait dit qu'à la rentrée, il irait comme son cousin, à l'école tout seul, comme un grand. Aujourd'hui, Pétunia devait aller chez Marge, passer quelques jours avec Dudley. Harry savait bien que cela signifiait passer ces quelques jours seul avec son oncle, mais il ne pouvait se défaire de ce sentiment de contentement.

En début d'après-midi, Pétunia s'en alla. Harry continua de nettoyer le sol, à genoux comme il se devait de le faire.

Quand son oncle entra dans la cuisine, tout son petit corps se tendit, bien qu'il tenta, tant bien que mal, de le cacher.

De dos, il ne vit pas le regard étonné de son oncle posé sur lui, ni la lueur de convoitise qui passa brièvement dans ses yeux. Par contre, il entendit son oncle se rapprocher de lui et quand celui-ci le saisi d'un coup par les cheveux, il ne put retenir un glapissement effrayé.

Loin de s'en préoccuper, Vernon emmena le monstre - comme il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler - à l'étage en le tirant par le cheveux, sans lui laisser la moindre chance de se relever.

En y parvenant, il entra directement dans sa chambre et jeta le garçon sur son lit. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, il lui ordonna de se déshabiller. Le garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et retira sa chemise, puis son pantalon.

Son oncle, plutôt satisfait de l'autorité qu'il avait réussi à asseoir sur le garçon durant ces quelques années, sourit.

Le garçon ne portait évidemment aucuns sous-vêtements, Pétunia répugnait déjà à laver ses habits, ce n'était pas pour en plus avoir à toucher ses sous-vêtements.

Le sien, par contre, commençait doucement mais sûrement à devenir trop étroit. Il fit part de cet constatation à l'enfant et lui ordonna de lui enlever son pantalon. Harry, même s'il trouvait cela de plus en plus étrange, ne posa aucune question et obéit à son oncle.

Surprit par la taille imposante du sexe de son oncle, le garçon recula, avant de se stopper net. Oh non, il avait reculé, son oncle allait être furieux. Mais celui-ci, loin du fil de pensées qu'entretenait le garçon à cet instant, lui ordonna de se mettre à quatre pattes, dos à lui.

L'enfant, ne se doutant pas un seul instant de ce qui allait arriver, s'empressa d'obéir. Son oncle semblait n'avoir rien remarqué, c'était une chance. Il entendit des bruits humides dans son dos mais avant de comprendre quoi que se soit, il fut submergé par une douleur fulgurante. Non, en fait son oncle avait dû remarquer son mouvement de recule. Il sentait que quelque chose d'énorme entrait et venait entre ses fesses. Il souffrait le martyr et ne pouvait retenir les cris de douleur qui sortaient de sa bouche. Son oncle lui avait saisi les hanches, enfonçant ses ongles dedans et lui empêchant ainsi toute tentative de retraite même si le garçon n'aurait jamais, ne serait-ce que pensé pouvoir échapper à son oncle.

Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage et il entendait son oncle grogner dans son dos. Il perdit connaissance dans un énième coup de rein et Vernon continua sans même s'apercevoir de la perte de conscience de son neveu. Lorsqu'il jouit en lui et se retira, Harry reprit connaissance petit à petit. Vernon claqua les fesses de l'enfant avant de sortir de la chambre, non sans lui avoir ordonné de ranger le bazar qu'il avait foutu et lui dire d'arrêter de pleurer, qu'il le méritait, que c'était un monstre après tout.

Après cela, Harry pleura beaucoup, longtemps. Il ne se souvenait pas - même quand son oncle lui vrillait le dos à coup de ceinturon - de n'avoir jamais pleuré autant. Il avait mal. Il avait honte aussi. Honte de ne pas avoir compris, de ne pas s'être défendu aussi, même s'il savait que n'aurait jamais eut le dessus sur son oncle. Et il se dégoûtait. Il se sentait sale et monstrueux.

Pour la première fois, depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il comprenait enfin ce que son oncle voulait dire par ''monstre''. Il n'y avait que les monstres comme lui qui se laisser faire.

Il savait avoir encore perdu connaissance plusieurs fois par la suite, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux cette fois, il faisait nuit dehors et il se demanda pourquoi son oncle ne l'avait pas encore jeté dans la cuisine et frappé avec la ceinture pour ne pas avoir fini de préparer son dîner. Il essaya de se relever, mais aucun de ses membres ne lui répondaient.

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, il parvint à se relever sur ses coudes. Il se propulsa hors du lit à la force de ses bras mais ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Sachant qu'utiliser ses jambes pour le moment ne ferait que le plonger dans une crise d'angoisse profonde, il préféra se glisser jusqu'à la commode à la seule force de ses bras. Bien entendu, avec le peu de force qu'un enfant de son age peut avoir dans sa condition nutritionnelle, cela lui prit beaucoup de temps.

À mi-chemin, il se dit que changer les draps alors que lui-même était sale ne servirait à rien. Il rebroussa donc chemin et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il vomit tripes et boyaux dans les toilettes avant de se frotter le corps à sang avec le gant de toilette. Il se trouvait tellement sale.

Lorsqu'il approcha le gant de son entre-jambe, il se stoppa subitement. Puis il approcha le gant lentement. Lorsque le gant toucha ses fesses, Harry pleura de nouveau. Il pleura en passant et repassant le gant lentement et prudemment. Il avait tellement mal, dans son corps comme dans son cœur.

Une fois propre, en tout cas, physiquement, il osa se mettre debout. Sans la chose visqueuse qui lui coulait entre les cuisses, cela s'avérait plus facile. Lorsqu'il parvint à marcher à peu près droit, non sans grandes difficultés - il avait tellement mal – il remit son pantalon et son t-shirt et changea les draps du lit précautionneusement.

Harry entreprit de descendre les draps sales. La patience de son oncle avait des limites, il ne tarderait pas à s'apercevoir que son neveu n'était pas en train de faire une quelconque corvée. Il descendit doucement les escaliers et traversa maladroitement la salle à manger pour se rendre dans la cuisine, où se trouvait la buanderie.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse attendre la cuisine, il entendit une voix qui fit flancher ses jambes de terreur. Son oncle, qui était dans la pièce et qu'il n'avait pas vu, lui demanda s'il avait enfin fini de pleurer. Il n'avait pas cru, en descendant, que son oncle pourrait le terrorisé juste par sa voix. Il en perdit d'ailleurs la sienne, si bien que son oncle ne tarda pas à l'interpeller de nouveau. Cette fois, ce fut pour lui demander de venir près de lui pour manger, il avait commandé des pizzas pour le dîner.

Harry ne le crut pas de suite, des années de conditionnement à subir la cruauté de son oncle ne l'avait pas aidé à lui faire confiance. Mais quand son oncle lui mit une part de pizza entre les mains en lui ordonnant presque de manger, il le fit et se rendit compte que son oncle ne lui avait pas menti.

Il se rapprocha donc prudemment de la table et mangea doucement, en gardant toujours son oncle à portée de vue. Lorsqu'il eut fini sa pizza, il demanda à son oncle, de sa petite voix d'enfant, s'il pouvait sortir de table. Il voyait son cousin faire de même tout les jours alors il essayait de faire pareil. Son oncle parut ravi de cet effort et l'autorisa à aller se coucher.

Harry y alla, aussi vite que lui permirent ses petites jambes, avant que son oncle ne change d'avis. En se couchant le petit enfant réalisa qu'il avait oublié les draps dans le salon, mais par peur de redescendre, il se dit qu'il s'en occuperait demain. Avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond, le garçon pensa que jamais son oncle n'avait été aussi gentil avec lui.

Ce fut la première fois, le prémisse de son cauchemar.


	3. An excruciating childhood

**Rime 1701 :** pour répondre à ta question tout à fait logique et justifiée, c'est la nuit où les parents de Harry on été tués. Donc supposons qu'entre les meurtres ( des Potter et de Voldemort ), les aurors qui retrouvent le corps du petit Harry et le trajet jusqu'à Privet Drive, il soit entre 2 et 3 heures du matin et en prenant aussi en compte que c'était le 31 octobre et pas non plus en pleine hiver, il est pu survivre 3 ou 4 heures emmitouflé dans ses couvertures ( juste le temps pour les Dursley de remarquer se présence)... enfin je ne faisait que respecter le script de la véritable histoire à cet instant :p mais merci pour ta review elle m'a fait rire et elle m'a fait très plaisir n'hésite pas à me le dire si tu trouve de nouvelles incohérences ;)

 **ATTENTION : Ce chapitre contient une scène qui peut heurter la sensibilité de certains !**

 **chapitre 2: a excruciating childhood**

Le jour suivant, lorsque Harry se réveilla, son oncle était redevenu lui-même. C'était comme si la journée précédente n'avait pas existé, pour Vernon en tout cas. Car pour Harry, rien ne pourrait jamais le faire oublier. Du haut de ses 8 ans, il ne comprenait pas. Il avait peur, non, il était terrifié. Il n'était pas encore conscient, à cette époque, que ce serait loin d'être la dernière fois.

Aujourd'hui, le 15 avril 1991, cela faisait une semaine que Harry était en vacance. Une semaine qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir sur ses jambes.

Une semaine auparavant, en voulant échapper à son cousin, Harry s'était retrouvé, il ne savait comment, sur le haut de la cheminée de la cantine de son école. Autant dire que son oncle avait été furieux. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne retournerait jamais à l'école et qu'il allait se faire un plaisir de l'éduquer lui-même.

Pour cette deuxième semaine de vacances, Pétunia avait prévu d'emmener Dudley chez Marge pour pouvoir se faire un week-end en amoureux avec son époux. Bien sûr, celui-ci n'était pas au courant, elle souhaitait lui en faire la surprise. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus vraiment retrouvé seule avec son mari et elle voulait que lui aussi prenne quelques vacances. Entre son travail et l'éducation de Harry, que son mari s'appliquait à faire depuis plus d'un an, elle voulait qu'il puisse se détendre un peu.

Malheureusement pour elle, son mari la prit de cours. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse lui soumettre sa brillante idée, il lui dit d'aller passer quelques jours chez Marge avec Dudley, car il avait beaucoup de travail en ce moment, qui ne pouvait pas attendre. Bien entendu, cela était un mensonge cousu de toute pièce.

Elle n'y vit cependant que du feu et parti chez Marge avec Dudley, en espérant quand même que son mari puisse se reposer.

Quand Pétunia fut hors de vue, Vernon ouvrit la porte du placard sous l'escalier et en sortit son neveu en lui saisissant violemment par le bras. Celui-ci s'y attendant, ne fut pas surpris par la violence de son oncle. Et bien qu'il eut envie de hurler de douleur, aucun son ne franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il fut traîné jusqu'à la chambre parentale. Il savait ce qui allait se passer, il avait l'habitude à présent. Même si pour certains, c'était horrible de présager qu'un tel acte puisse devenir une habitude, pour lui, c'était son quotidien.

Depuis maintenant, 1 an, 9 mois et 8 jours, il subissait les assauts de son oncle régulièrement. Autant dire que son oncle lui avait tout appris, et avec grand soin. Du haut de ses 9 ans maintenant, il savait exactement comment combler un homme sexuellement. Alors qu'il entendait les autres enfants jouer dehors, et pendant que sa tante prenait le thé chez une amie, lui était là, dans cette même pièce, à sucer son oncle, bien sagement.

Son oncle l'insultait souvent, lorsqu'il lui faisait subir ces assauts intolérables. De pute, de chienne, de salope aussi et d'autres encore. Ce qu'il trouvait le plus humiliant, était quand son oncle criait son nom.

Mais depuis un peu plus de trois mois maintenant, chaque fois que son oncle prononçait le ''mot magique'', l'esprit de Harry se cachait au plus profond de son corps, là où il n'entendait pas ce que lui disait son oncle, là où il n'avait pas mal sous lui. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à lui. Ce ''mot magique'', son oncle le lui disait à chaque fois, lui permettant ainsi de se retirer, au plus profond de lui-même.

Ce mot, Harry avait cru en comprendre le sens lorsque petit, il entendait tante Pétunia le dire sans arrêt à Dudley. Mais maintenant il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait dire.

Ce ''mot magique'', c'était ''je t'aime''. Son oncle lui disait ''je t'aime'' chaque fois, avant d'entrer en lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce mot, son sens.

Cette fois encore, malgré sa colère, une fois nu tout les deux et Vernon au dessus de l'enfant, il lui dit le ''mot magique''. Et le corps de Harry, comme chaque fois, devint celui d'une poupée désarticulée, sa peau froide et ses yeux vides. Et pendant que Vernon s'activait sur son corps, il s'enfermait au fond de lui-même. Lorsqu'il revint à lui cette fois-là, Vernon venait juste de se retirer de lui, il ressentait encore la douleur de la pénétration. Vernon caressa le visage de Harry avant de se lever. Il lui dit qu'il avait encore du travail, mais que s'il avait faim, il pourrait descendre, il allait commander des pizzas. La routine quoi.

C'était sa vie, son monde, son enfer.

Le 20 juillet 1991, Harry avait 10 ans, et pour la première fois depuis des années son quotidien changea. Ce matin, il reçut une lettre. Il ignorait de qui elle venait car son oncle l'avait brûlée avant qu'il ne puisse la lire. Mais maintenant, il savait que quelqu'un pensait à lui, quelqu'un voulait lui dire quelque chose. Les jours suivants, les lettres se démultiplièrent. Si bien que Vernon décida d'emmener tout le monde loin de tout. C'est de cette manière que Harry se retrouva, le 31 juillet 1991, à minuit moins une, à souhaiter que son mystérieux correspondant le trouve.

C'est alors qu'un géant surgit dans la fard en défonçant la porte. Et Hagrid emmena Harry dans le monde magique.


	4. A light at the end of the tunnel

**ATTENTION :** Ce chapitre contient une scène qui peut choqué /!\

 **Chapitre 3: A light at the end of the tunnel**

La première semaine de juillet, vu l'anniversaire de Dudley et la sortie au zoo, la légendaire colère de Vernon, et sa femme qui refusait de s'absenter, ne faisant que rajouter à sa frustration.

Les jours suivants, Pétunia insista au près de son mari pour déplacer la chambre du garçon à l'étage, arguant que si les monstres découvrait que l'enfant logeait dans un placard, ils allaient avoir des ennuis. Elle ne se douta pas un seul instant de l'opportunité qu'elle lui offrait. Vernon rechigna quelques jours, pour la forme, prétextant que le travail du déménagement prendrait trop de temps qu'il n'avait pas.

Un soir, il donna son aval à sa femme, lui demandant d'emmener les garçons au centre commercial pour qu'il puisse travailler en paix. Rassurant par la même sa femme qui ne cessait de se faire des films. Bien qu'encore loin de la réalité, elle commençait à lui faire mal à la tête.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain après-midi, Vernon se retrouva seul au domicile familial. Les maçons, qu'il avait engagé ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Il leur donna ses instructions pour la chambre de l'étage et les laissa travailler en paix.

Après le départ des maçons, Vernon monta directement dans la chambre. Il fut immédiatement satisfait de l'allure que prenait la pièce. Elle était parfaite, ils avaient fait du bon travail.

La pièce n'avait pas changé. Elle était exactement comme avant, sale, en mauvais état, avec le même papier-peint à motifs hideux. Mais maintenant la pièce était totalement insonorisée.

En rentrant, Pétunia fut satisfaite du travail de son mari, il avait vider la pièce de tout les anciens jouets de Dudley, depuis le temps qu'elle lui en parlait. Elle présenta sa nouvelle chambre au garçon qui ne s'y attendait nullement. Harry, plus que surprit, remercia chaudement sa tante et son oncle pour leur générosité et prépara le dîner, un sourire immuable sur aux lèvres.

Le soir, Vernon versa un somnifère dans la tasse de chocolat de sa femme. Il avait quelque projet pour lequel il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Quand la maison fut suffisamment calme, il se glissa dans la petite chambre et s'approcha silencieusement de la forme recroquevillée sous la couverture. Il s'assit sur le lit – qui baissa considérablement – et caressa la tête de l'enfant. Ses cheveux étaient tout en bataille, depuis aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne ça n'avait pas changé.

Il était beau son neveu. Vernon n'avait jamais pu s'en vanter car son fils, lui, ne l'était pas. Il savait ses sentiments pour son neveu immoraux. Mais que pouvait-il y faire? Il savait que beaucoup l'aurait traité de monstre pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Au début, il avait pensé à un mauvais sort de son neveu, quelque magie quoi qu'elle fusse. Mais en voyant passer les années, il s'était fait une raison. Ce petit être qui avait un jour tenu dans ses bras serait sa perte. Oh, il n'en doutait pas une seconde, il était lucide malgré sa folie. Mais il ne pouvait résister à cet enfant. Il avait bien essayé de vérifier s'il n'était pas simplement pédophile, mais non. Simplement gay, mais ce n'était pas cela non plus. C'était lui, son neveu, Harry Potter.

Il fit doucement glisser sa main le long de son visage. Il savait que le gamin était réveillé, il le sentait trembler sous ses doigts. Mais il ne voulait pas se précipiter. Ils avaient toute la nuit. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du garçon. Il voulait jouer un peu. Le souffle chaud de l'enfant ne faisait que rajouter à son plaisir et son envie. L'envie de son neveu, là, maintenant. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il le savait réveillé et il sentit la respiration du garçon se bloquer et son corps trembler d'avantage. L'enfant ouvrit doucement les yeux pour les poser sur lui et en voyant la peur en émerger, il se sentit puissant. Il dominait le petit et celui-ci le savait.

Il souhaitait y aller doucement aujourd'hui. L'enfant n'avait rien fait de répréhensible et il devait maintenir cette règle tacite entre lui et son neveu. Oh, bien sur, s'il avait voulu il aurait pu trouver une excuse. Mais il n'en avait pas envie ce soir.

Il écarta durement les jambes de l'enfant qui tentait pitoyablement de lui résister et se glissa entre elles. Il lui retira le tee-shirt, qui lui servait de robe de nuit jusqu'aux poignets et s'en servit comme lien. Le garçon restait muet et avait la tête de côté, de telle sorte qu'il ne voyait pas son expression. Il saisit les jambes du garçon par les chevilles, les plaça sur ses épaules et fit glisser l'une de ses énormes mains le long d'une des petites jambes. Sa seconde main revient se saisir du lien de fortune qui entrave les mains de son neveu et lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de celui-ci inonder de larmes, il fut pris d'un sentiment surprotecteur qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti envers son neveu. Il s'empara à nouveau des deux petites jambes de l'enfant, mais par les cuisses cette fois, et les rabattit sur chacun de ses côtés, avant de se pencher en avant pour soulever le garçon et le faire remonter sur ses cuisse. Vernon plaça ses bras autour du petit corps qui semblait minuscule à côté de lui et tenta de le consoler pour faire cesser les larmes.

C'était la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi avec son neveu, il en était le premier étonné, mais quand au bout de quelques minutes l'enfant cessa d'être traversé de sanglots immenses, il en fut satisfait. Il releva la tête de l'enfant pour le regarder dans les yeux et quand le contacte fut établit, il lui chuchota, comme un secret, le mot magique. Il vit les yeux perdre de leur éclat petit à petit jusqu'à ce que le corps de l'enfant devienne mou entre ses mains. Il ne voulait pas faire cela, mais il n'avait pas su comment réagir aux larmes silencieuses de son neveu. Il l'avait déjà vu pleurer. Oh oui, plus d'une fois. Mais cette fois il ne s'y attendait pas, il avait été pris de cours par ces larmes qu'il n'avait pas su prévoir. Et puis ce n'était pas plus mal.

Depuis quelques semaines, quelques mois en fait, il a commencé à ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait vraiment pas anticipées. Il commençait à voir son neveu plus comme le plus beau des amants que comme le jouet qu'il avait voulu en faire. Et ça, ça lui faisait un peu peur. Son attirance se changeait lentement mais sûrement en amour. Un amour qu'il n'était pas sûr de contrôler.

Ce soir ne serait pas la folle nuit de débauche qu'il avait en tête. Mais il refusait de partir comme cela. Il rallongea l'enfant sur le lit, les jambes bien ouvertes et le pénétra d'une seule poussée. Un gémissement sortit des lèvres du gamin et cela ne servit qu'à faire revenir ses envies au galop. Comme ça lui avait manqué. À partir de cet instant, il n'eut plus de scrupules et pilonna l'enfant de toutes ses forces, en mordant ses lèvres purpurines.

Quand il se releva et se rhabilla, il avait un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Avant de quitter la chambre, il se tourna vers son neveu afin d'admirer son ''œuvre''. Le visage mâte était tourner vers lui et il pu voir les yeux encore vides. Ses jambes étaient encore largement écartées et l'on pouvait voir coulé sur ses cuisses, du sang mélangé à du sperme. Enfin, l'un de ses bras libérés depuis longtemps de toute entrave pendait mollement hors du lit et on pouvait voir sur son poignet des bleus commençant tout juste à apparaître. La scène rappela à Vernon pourquoi il adorait torturer le garçon. Il était bien plus beau en ange déchu. Après cette vision revigorante, il quitta la chambre, satisfait.


	5. An improving possessiveness

**Neko Kirei :** Merci pour ta review, elle m'a beaucoup touché et m'a rassuré sur l'histoire que j'écrivais. J'avais vraiment peur de n'amener que des dégénérés mentaux à lire cette fic. Mais que tu me dise que ma fanfiction t'a monté les larmes aux yeux me fait plaisir parce que c'est justement l'effet recherché. Pareil pour Vernon, j'ai remarqué que dans ce cas de figure, Vernon était souvent déshumanisé et je pense que même si ce qu'il fait est condamnable, il reste un homme et il a forcément des raisons de faire ce qu'il fait. Montrer son point de vue tout en le mettant au même plan que Harry est un bon moyen pour amener les gens à mieux comprendre ses motivations. Il ne fait pas ce qu'il fait juste parce que je l'aurai amené à le faire pour faire souffrir Harry, parce que pour la suite il doit avoir souffert. Je veux vraiment que les gens comprennent comment Harry tombe profondément dans les ténèbres comme le dit le titre de ma fic. Et ce ne sera pas comme par magie. Alors merci encore pour ton commentaire et n'hésite pas à me laisser de nouveau ton ressenti. Bisou bisous.

 **Warning :** Ce chapitre contient une scène qui peut heurter votre sensibilité.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre sera plus long que les autres alors il sera séparé en plus de partie. Par contre petit bémols j'arrive au bout de la fiction que j'avais écrite et même si j'ai quelques idées pour la suite, elle n'est pas encore écrite. Je ne pourrais doc sans doute pas garder un tel niveau de publication. On agresse pas l'auteur, je ne vous laisserais pas sur votre faim et peu importe le temps que ça prendra je terminerai cette histoire. Du coup si vous avez quelques idées que vous voudriez voir incorporé par la suite lorsque Harry aura 15 ou 16 ou même 17 ans, laissez moi un message. Même chose sur le couple plus tard, parce qu'il y en aura un, si vous avez des préférence je prend de tout. Ou bien tout autre détail, une question ou une envie... REVIEW. Bonne lecture à tous.

 **Chapitre 4: an improving possessiveness**

Deux semaines, cela faisait deux semaines que Harry possédait sa propre chambre et il avait bien vite déchanté. Son oncle était venu le voir, chaque soir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait beau ne pas être vraiment là lors des assauts de son oncle, il en ressentait tout de même chaque douleur au réveil. Le temps n'avait rien endigué de sa souffrance physique, bien au contraire, il avait l'ignoble impression qu'au file des semaines sont état physique comme psychologique ne faisait qu'empirer. Et il n'en pouvait plus.

Le jour d'avant fut son anniversaire. Son oncle s'était révélé étrangement, doux. Et attentionné.

Mais cela n'avait rien enlevé à la douleur qu'il avait ressentit toute la journée d'aujourd'hui. Sa tante s'était même posée des questions au déjeuner en voyant ses jambes trembler. Son oncle l'avait vite rassurée en lui sortant l'un des mensonges habituels – l'enfant n'avait pas fait l'une de ses corvées et son oncle avait dût sévir.

Harry n'aimait pas lorsque son oncle mentait à sa tante, il le faisait passer pour un enfant ingrat et paresseux alors qu'il n'avait jamais plus oublié une de ses corvées depuis 3 ans. Mais il préférait cela à ce que sa tante apprenne la vérité. La honte était toujours là bien ancrée à l'intérieur. Elle ne l'avait jamais quittée. Jamais.

Vernon ne vint pas voir Harry ce soir là. Pétunia devait partir tôt le lendemain, et avec Dudley en colonie de vacances, il aurait tout le champs libre.

Jour de fête ! Pétunia ne l'avait plus laissé seul avec l'enfant depuis... le début de l'été. Et il en avait assez de limiter cette relation à quelques parties de jambes en l'air tard dans la nuit et quelques caresses volées dans les couloirs déserts. Il pouvait enfin reprendre leur petit rituel, et il ne tarda pas. À peine Pétunia avait-elle démarré la voiture qu'il entraîna le jeune garçon dans la chambre parentale.

Harry était nu, étendu sur le lit, les bras le long du corps. Son oncle lui avait demandé de ne pas bouger. Une main parcourait son corps, partant des pieds et remontant lentement. La main était particulièrement vicieuse. Non pas parce qu'elle parcourait des zones normalement intimes, mais parce qu'elle appuyait bien plus fort sur tout les bleus et les marques qui le recouvraient. Harry avait mal, très mal, mais sa bouche resta close.

Puis, Harry entendit son oncle lui demander de prendre son sexe en bouche et de le sucer comme il savait si bien le faire. Le jeune garçon se glissa à genoux, par terre, aux pieds de son oncle qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. L'homme n'avait pas laisser le temps à l'enfant de le sucer une seule fois, qu'il baisait littéralement sa bouche.

Cependant, avant de jouir dans la bouche de son neveu, il se retira. Son but n'était pas de voir si le petit pouvait avalé, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Et il avait d'autres projets en tête. Il jeta le petit sur le lit et le retourna avec violence. Avant même la moindre exclamation de surprise, il le pénétra d'un coup et prit immédiatement un rythme soutenu. Il était au bord de la jouissance et ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps. Il marmonna quelques insultes habituelles – de lorsque Pétunia prenait congés avant. Ça lui avait manqué, dieu comme ça lui avait manqué.

À présent qu'il était satisfait. Il se releva et tira sur les chevilles du garçon pour étendre son corps sur le lit, avant d'aller prendre une douche. En sortant de la salle de bain il s'aperçut que le petit n'avait pas bougé. Il observa les marques qui striaient le corps d'enfant, ''un ange'', se dit-il.

Mais un ange cassé, brisé entre les mains d'un monstre.

Avant de quitter la chambre il prévint son neveu d'une voix forte qu'il descendait commander des pizzas.


	6. An improving possessiveness part 2

**Warning :** scène qui peut porter atteint à la sensibilité. Oui il y en aura beaucoup dans cette fiction.

Des larmes silencieuses tombaient de ses yeux pour s'échouer sur les draps anciennement immaculés. Une douleur sourde étreignait sa poitrine et il avait du mal à respirer. Il voulait hurler et tout casser, il était désemparé mais il resta là, incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur un point au mur et il se forçait à prendre de grande goulées d'air pour ne pas faire une crise de panique. Il y était sujet lorsqu'à 8 ans tout avait commencé, mais il n'avait personne pour le prendre dans ses bras et le calmer doucement, alors il avait appris à le faire seul. Il s'était trouvé un ancrage, le sang. Alors prudemment, il se saisi du draps et le remonta jusqu'à ses yeux et resta fixé sur le sang qui maculait le draps.

Sa respiration se calma lentement et ce n'est qu'au bout de longues minutes de concentration qu'il parvint à reprendre son calme. Il avait oublié ce que ça faisait que de se faire violer. Ou plutôt, il avait sciemment enterré cette information au plus profond de sa mémoire pour ne pas devenir fou. Mais peut être que fou il l'était déjà. Peut être que ce n'était pas réel. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'était pas réel? Ses amis? Son cauchemar? Comment distinguer la vrai du faux, le conscient de l'inconscient, la rêve de la réalité?

La voix forte de son oncle le sortit de sa semi-conscience, qui n'aurait pas tardé à le perdre complètement.

Il se releva péniblement, les yeux dans le vague. Ses gestes étaient incertains, ses pas tremblants, la souffrance était aiguë, étouffante.

En entrant dans la douche, il ne pensait à rien. Ses gestes dénotaient une grande habitude. Dix minutes plus tard, il était habillé et il changeait les draps sales. Il revint à lui en descendant les escaliers. Ses jambes étaient flageolantes, alors il fit comme d'habitude, il poussa le souvenir loin de ses pensées. Mais il s'aperçut que c'était impossible maintenant. La scène tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Il faillit perdre connaissance en bas des escaliers, mais il se ressaisit et emmena les draps à la buanderie.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Son oncle lui avait posé une question et il en avait été terrorisé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 8 ans.

Soudain, une tasse se brisa contre la mur à à peine 10 cm de son visage, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur. Il s'empressa d'obéir à son oncle et de venir s'asseoir à table, à genoux pour ne pas avoir trop mal.

Il mangea toute une moitié de pizza, il mourrait de faim. Pendant qu'il buvait son verre de jus, son oncle le questionna sur sa vie scolaire. Notamment sur ses notes et sur le dortoir, qu'il apprit plein de jeunes garçons de l'âge de Harry. Il esquissa un rictus à cette idée.

Lorsque Harry confia grandement apprécier l'un de ses camarades, Ron, Vernon, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi entra dans une rage incommensurable. Alors comme ça le gosse ''appréciait'' l'un de ses jeunes camarades? Il se sentait étrangement en danger. Et il détestait cela.

Sa rage fut telle qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte de ce qu'il fit. Lorsque enfin il le réalisa il était trop tard. Il se dépêcha d'aller chercher la trousse de premier secours à l'étage.

Harry avait les joues inondées de larmes, ses sanglots étaient déchirants d'avoir été trop retenus. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre que cette douleur horrible, pire que toute celle qu'il avait connu. Il avait mal, non c'était pire que cela, mais aucun mot ne pouvait décrire la souffrance qu'il ressentait.

Il était allongé sur le sol en larme et tout autour de lui une marre de sang ne cessait grandir.

Vernon revint rapidement près de l'enfant. Il commença par laver la plaie avant d'arrêter le saignement. Les sanglots s'étaient tus sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoivent. Le petit garçon avait perdu connaissance. Il en profita pour cautériser la plaie avant de bander tout le dos de son neveu. Il le monta précautionneusement jusque dans sa chambre où il l'allongea sur le ventre, il était mal en point.

Maintenant, Vernon regrettait. Il espérait sincèrement que le petit reprenne connaissance. Il était même près à jurer de ne plus jamais lever la main sur lui.

Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que le tisonnier était tombé dans la cheminée et était donc chauffé à blanc lorsqu'il s'en était saisi pour remettre les idées de ce garnement en place. À ce moment, il était aveuglé par sa jalousie et il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : si lui ne l'avait pas alors personne ne l'aurait. Il trouvait cela tellement ridicule à présent.

Dans le noir de la chambre seul se silence régnait. Et après quelques heures à veiller l'enfant, Vernon s'endormit dans le fauteuil qu'il avait placé à son chevet.

Le lendemain, Vernon se réveilla avec une seule idée en tête : la seule solution était évidemment qu'il ne retourne jamais dans cette école de fou. Il était déterminé.

En se levant, il ne vit qu'un lit vide. Il fronça les sourcil et se dirigea vers les escalier en sentant l'odeur appétissante du bacon. En arrivant dans la cuisine, il aperçut Harry aux fourneaux et le rattrapa de justesse lorsqu'il faillit trébucher sur du vide. Après l'avoir mollement réprimandé sur le faite qu'il ne devrait pas être lever au risque de rouvrir sa plaie, il le raccompagna jusqu'à la chambre où Harry resta endormi pour le restant de la journée.

Quelques jours plus tard, Vernon parla à sa femme de son idées d'installer des verrous sur la porte de la chambre de son neveu et des barreaux à sa fenêtre, pour qu'ainsi le môme reste chez eux où il pourrait être élever normalement sans tout ces monstres qui lui tournaient autour. Elle trouva son idée fantastique et lui proposa d'accompagner dès le lendemain Dudley dans le fameux magasin de jeux vidéos dont il leur avait parlé la semaine passée.

Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Vernon, mais quelque jours auparavant, elle avait voulu punir ce petit monstre ingrat qui avait osé faire tomber un plateau de sa précieuse vaisselle par terre. Mais lorsqu'elle avait ouvert le placard pour l'enfermer elle avait réalisé que ce n'était plus la chambre du gosse mais qu'il servait maintenant de débarras. Elle l'avait donc monté dans sa chambre à l'étage, mais il fallait bien avoué qu'elle aurait préféré l'enfermé se petit incapable. Alors c'est avec soulagement qu'elle accueillit la proposition de son mari.

Le week-end arriva deux jours plus tard. Pétunia partit en début d'après-midi. Dudley, lui, était aux anges et il n'avait cessé de narguer son cousin pour lui donné envie. Harry n'y avait pas été indifférant, mais n'ayant jamais joué au jeu vidéo n'y avait pas porté grand intérêt comme semblait le faire Dudley.

Harry n'était pas au courant des projets de son oncle, Vernon ne lui en avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas su comment le faire. Et maintenant, il avait l'impression de le faire en traître. Il avait l'horrible sentiment de lui devoir quelque chose. Il sortit le premier verrou de sa caisse à outils et commença à le fixé la boule au ventre. Il avait peur de ne pas s'y prendre correctement pour le garder près de lui, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre, il était désespéré à l'idée qu'il parte – il le réalisa soudain – loin de lui.

Harry était dans la salle de bain, au premier, à laver la douche et le lavabo. Il passa sa petite tête dans le couloir en entendant le bruit d'une perceuse sur un mur proche. En voyant ce qu'était en train de faire son oncle, d'une impulsivité qu'il ne savait même pas possédée, il se jeta sur le bras qui tenait la perceuse en lui hurlant d'arrêter.

Vernon surprit par cette soudaine interruption, envoya, sans s'en rendre compte, l'enfant dans le mur d'en face. Réalisant ce qu'il avait fait, il se mordit la lèvre et se détourna lentement vers la porte continuant son travail. Il devait continuer, il le devait.


	7. An improving possessiveness part 3

**Warning :** Ce chapitre contient une scène qui pourrait heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes.

Harry, un peu sonné, reprit vite ses esprit en entendant de nouveau le bruit de la perceuse. Il avait peur d'avoir fait une bêtise pur mériter ça mais il ne se souvenait pas en avoir commise. Il tenta une autre approche. Il se jeta aux pieds de son oncle, le suppliant de ne pas continuer.

Vernon, déstabilisé par ce regard suppliant, se demanda si s'était vraiment la bonne solution, il ne voulait pas voir son neveu dans un tel état de détresse. C'était assez rare que l'enfant montre un tel sentiment face à lui. Alors il posa la perceuse et pris le petit dans ses bras. C'était la première fois depuis le jour où il avait offert la chambre à Harry. Il avait sentit le petit corps se tendre à son contact mais il n'avait pas envie d'en tenir compte, pas alors qu'il devait résister à ''ces yeux là''.

Harry se dit que son oncle n'allait pas tardé à craquer, alors il fit la chose la plus folle qui lui passa par l'esprit, il lui rendit son étreinte et força son corps à se détendre.

Vernon flancha à ce geste et se dit que finalement il allait faire confiance à ce petit garçon. Mais en se détachant de ce corps qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur, il se rappela que la rentrée était dans moins de 10 jours et imaginé sa vie sans lui lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Mais il voulait faire les chose bien, alors il fit mine de ranger ses outils et demanda au garçon d'aller ramasser les tomates du potager de sa femme.

Harry était soulagé, finalement, son oncle n'allait pas lui prendre le seul semblant de liberté qu'il lui restait dans cette maison. La seule chose qui lui faisait encore espérer des jours meilleurs, le soir lorsqu'il s'imaginait sous le clair de lune s'enfuir discrètement de cet endroit. L'espoir qu'un jour il en aurait le courage. Cette liberté qu'il avait gagné avec cette chambre et qu'il n'avait pas avant, dans son petit placard.

Vernon profita de son absence pour terminer de fixer les verrous. Il en mit plus que nécessaire, il ignorait combien il en fallait pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il entra dans la chambre, et se saisit des barreaux qu'il avait honteusement cacher de la vue de son neveu. Une fois celui-ci rentré et, il le savait, en train de choisir quoi faire pour le goûter, il commença à les fixé à la fenêtre.

Harry avait décidé de faire une belle tarte aux pommes pour remercier son oncle de sa gentillesse et c'est de bonne humeur qu'il se mit aux fourneaux. Quand la tarte fut prête, il alla chercher son oncle à l'étage qu'il n'avait toujours pas quitté. Mais en arrivant en haut des marches, il resta les bras ballant devant les quatre verrous qui était fixé à la porte de sa chambre. Il ne cessait de se répéter que c'était impossible. Il caressait les verrous du bout des doigts, n'osant pas y croire. La porte s'ouvrit le laissant voir les barreaux qui était maintenant fixés à sa fenêtre. Il courut vers eux en criant ''non, non'', au moment où son oncle sortait de la salle de bain une serviette entre les mains.

Vernon se rapprocha de la chambre et vit son neveu tirer sur les barreaux pour les enlever, mais les barreaux ne cédèrent pas et il vit l'enfant tomber à terre. Lorsque le visage se tourna vers lui, il vit quelque chose se biser au font de ces yeux, avant de les voir se baigner de larmes. Il refusa de reconnaître que ce regard lui avait fait mal comme il refusa de reconnaître avoir eut tord.

Les jours qui suivirent, il put constater à quel point il avait eut tord. Harry ne lui adressait plus la parole, en fait, il ne parlait plus du tout. Pétunia ne s'en plaignait pas, Dudley n'avait même pas remarqué. Mais lui ça le rongeait. Il faisait même quelque petit gestes discret pour se faire pardonner comme de déverrouiller le verrou derrière sa femme le soir, ou de le féliciter pour ses repas le soir, mais rien ne marcha.

Au bout d'une semaine, il perdit patience, la rentrée de Dudley était après-demain, et donc sa femme serait plus collante. Il se promit que le soir même, le gamin crierait sous ses assauts et demanderait grâce.

Vers 3 heures du matin, Vernon était dans la chambre de Harry alors que sa femme et son fils dormaient profondément. Il était déjà dur et il n'avait qu'une envie, le faire hurler de douleur pour qu'enfin il puisse réentendre sa voix.

Il prit Harry par les cheveux et le plaqua contre le petit bureau. Sans plus de préambule, il le pénétra d'une seule poussée et commença à le pilonner avec violence. Même pas 10 seconde que du sang commença à couler entre ses cuisses, mais pourtant, le garçon ne disait rien. Cela ne faisait qu'attiser sa colère. Il se dégagea bien vite et jeta le gosse sur le sol. Il était nu, et il tremblait, de peur ou de froid, Vernon n'aurait pas pu le dire.

Il lui ordonna de se mettre à quatre pattes comme la chienne qu'il était, il voulait le faire réagir. Mais le gosse ne fut que se mettre en position sans rien dire. Vernon, à présent très en colère, l'insulta de petite putain avant de le baisé à nouveau. À chacun de ses coups de riens, il avait l'impression que le gamin allait s'effondrer, et pourtant, il n'avait toujours aucune réaction. Maintenant il regrettait un peu de l'avoir si bien dressé.

Mais le gosse aurait déjà dut réagir. Habituellement, sous une telle violence il aurait déjà dut le supplié de le pardonner. Il s'était visiblement plus habitué à la douleur qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Le petit voulait joué au plus fort? Très bien ils allaient jouer, mais il allait lui montré qu'il ne serait pas le perdant à ce jeu.

Ses doigts marquèrent le corps de l'enfant et ses coups de butoir se faisaient plus violent... Mais toujours AUCUNE REACTION. C'est bon, il avait gagné, cette fois-ci, il allait s'énerver pour de bon. Il le saisit par les cheveux et le jeta maintenant sur le lit. Il le tourna sur le dos et prit chaque jambes dans ses mains pour les écartées largement.

Mais il se figea, ses yeux fixés sur les larmes sillonnant les joues de l'enfant qu'il était en train de baisé comme un animal. D'un coup, tout ce qu'il venait de faire lui remonta en mémoire et il ne sut comment réagir, alors il resta là, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Harry regardait son oncle avec colère, mais laissant libre cour à ses larmes de tristesse et de peur. « _Félicitation,_ lui dit-il la voix roque, _tu me montre une nouvelle fois_ _à quel point tu peux te montrer violent._ Sa voix était pleine de rancœur. _Tu m'a prit de force, me faisant aussi mal que tu le pouvait, et j'ai craqué. Tu m'a fait craqué._ Les sanglots retenus firent flancher sa voix qui partit dans les aiguës _._ _Mais ne t'imagine pas avoir gagné. Je ne te parlais plus car c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour te montré ma colère. Mais que tu m'aies fait craquer ne signifie en aucun cas que je te pardonne. Tu ne pourra pas me garder enfermé._ » Et la tête de Harry tomba mollement sur le côté.

Vernon ne réagit pas. Il était dans un état catatonique. Ces paroles l'avait vraiment atteint et il se sentait minable. Lui avait prit cela comme un jeu, un défi à relever. Maintenant, il réalisait l'étendu de son erreur et comprenait tout à fait la portée des paroles de son neveu. Avec ce qu'il venait de faire, il avait brisé une confiance tacite entre eux, et il savait que cela prendrait du temps avant que son neveu ne lui fasse à nouveau confiance.

Le lendemain, Vernon évita Harry toute la journée et le soir il se coucha auprès de sa femme. Cependant, tard dans la nuit, ils furent réveillé en sursaut par un bruit de voiture. Par instinct de protection, Vernon se rua dans le chambre de Harry. Pétunia, elle fit de même avec Dudley. Mais il arriva seulement pour voir Harry monter dans une voiture volante, enlevé par ses amis, avec, sans aucun doute, le fameux Ron.


	8. An unexpected turn

**Coucou, désolé pour le retard, avec les cours et tout le bordel c'est assez compliqué. Ce chapitre ne peut pas être coupé alors je vous le poste en une fois. Mais pour ce qui est de la suite, je tiens à vous informer que désormais je ne posterais plus qu'un chapitre par semaine. Voilà Voilà. Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 5: an unexpected turn**

Le retour au 4 Privet Drive, cet été là, fut atroce pour Harry. Son oncle avait fait en sorte que sa tante et son cousin ne soit pas présent lors de son retour. Pour ne pas qu'ils aient à supporter sa présence, avait-il dit.

À peine avait-il fait un pas à l'intérieur que celui-ci lui mit une droite mémorable. Harry alla heurter le meuble de l'entrée de plein fouet, avant de tomber par terre sous le choc. Vernon l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'emmena dans sa chambre en traînant derrière lui la valise du gosse. Il l'envoya valser à travers la chambre et Harry heurta de nouveau un meuble. Une étagère, cette fois, en plein dans les côtes. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Et tomba encore une fois à terre. Vernon fouillait la valise de son neveu pour la première fois depuis qu'il allait dans cette école de fou. Il y trouva de drôles de robes qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. En en demandant l'utilité à son neveu, celui-ci lui dit – d'une petite voix essoufflée – que c'était ainsi qu'il devait s'habiller pour ses cours.

Vernon trouvant cela parfaitement ridicule, lui ordonna de les enfiler en les lui jetant à la figure. Après un regard sadique, il ajouta, ''nu''. Harry baissa la tête vers ses robes et les regarda comme pour la première fois.

Son oncle ne comptait tout de même pas lui faire du mal, alors qu'il portait ses robes de sorcier? Pourtant si, c'est ce que son oncle voulait. Alors, comme d'habitude, il fit ce qui lui était demandé. Son esprit était perdu entre la conscience et l'inconscience.

Une voix lui ordonna de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il le fit, comme un robot. Une main caressa sa joue. La voix murmura qu'il était beau. Enfin, elle lui chuchota le ''mot magique'' à l'oreille et son corps tomba à la renverse sur le lit. Vernon ne se lasserait jamais de voir l'enfant perdre conscience. Il le trouvait si magnifique ainsi offert sur ce lit. Une véritable beauté. Il deviendrait un garçon époustouflant, il en était sûr. Il avait hâte qu'il grandisse. Il lui avait tant manqué cette année. Ne pas pouvoir avoir ce petit corps entre ses mains l'avait frustré au plus haut point.

La nuit avait été longue pour Harry. Son oncle ne s'était même pas arrêter pour manger.

C'est sa tante qui en aurait été ravie en l'apprenant. Enfin, il doutait qu'en en apprenant la raison, la joie de sa tante n'en soit pas quelque peu entaché.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience au petit matin, il était seul. Alors que le soleil filtrait par la fenêtre, il pouvait le voir se refléter sur les draps immaculés. Il tourna la tête vers la lumière et tendit sa main vers elle. Il joua quelques instants de ses doigts avec les rayons de soleil, il était vraiment éblouissant.

Il se redressa soudainement. Il n'était pas dans la chambre de son oncle. Il ne connaissait même pas cette pièce. À côté du lit, il aperçu une chaise sur laquelle était posé des vêtements de grande qualité. Harry se leva en titubant - il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes – et prit les vêtements dans ses mains. Ils étaient splendides.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Harry lâcha les habits comme s'ils l'avaient brûlé et se recula jusqu'au lit. Son oncle entra avec un plateau entre les mains. Il sourit en apercevant son neveu baisser les yeux comme un enfant prit en faute. Il s'approcha du lit et y déposa le plateau. Puis, il alla prendre les vêtements dans ses grosses mains bourrues et vint se placer face à l'enfant avant de les lui tendre. ''Cadeau'', dit-il simplement.

Harry releva la tête d'un coup. Surprit, il murmura un simple ''Merci'', encore trop sonné pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Vernon sembla ravi de son effet. Confiant, il embrassa son neveu dans le cou. Il lui chuchota que quand il serait assez grand pour comprendre toute la porté de ses gestes, alors il ne serait encore qu'à lui. Harry ne comprenait pas. Alors il y avait quelque chose de caché derrière ce que faisait son oncle? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être? Quelque chose qu'il pourrait comprendre avec l'âge... Avant qu'il ne puisse approfondir ses réflexions, son oncle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Harry porta sa main à ses lèvres. C'était bizarre comme sensation. N'y portant pas plus d'importance que cela, il reporta son attention sur les vêtements. Ils étaient à lui? Il regarda une nouvelle fois son oncle, attendant un quelconque signe. Quelque chose qui lui prouverait que son oncle lui avait fait une mauvaise blague. Mais celui-ci se contenta de lui dire de les essayer. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu faire un geste, son oncle leva sa main. Le garçon, s'attendant à un coup, fut surpris lorsque l'homme ne fit que pointer une porte du doigt. ''La douche'', indiqua-t-il. Puis il se leva et sorti de la pièce.

Harry, perdu, alla jusqu'à la porte, les vêtements à la mains. En entrant dans la pièce, il fut subjugué par sa beauté. Elle n'était pas très grande, et beaucoup moins luxueuse que celle de son dortoir à Poudlard, mais elle était vraiment jolie. Dans des tons crème et ardoise, Harry n'en avait jamais vu de semblable. Il se lava au gant, car il n'avait pas le courage de prendre une douche froide aujourd'hui.

Quand il considéra qu'il était suffisamment propre, il enfila les vêtements. La matière était si douce sur sa peau.

La semaine se passa comme dans un rêve pour Harry. Son oncle n'avait jamais été aussi gentil avec lui. Il lui avait offert des montagnes de cadeaux chaque jour et ne l'avait pas touché une seule fois, pas même un effleurement. Il lui disait qu'il était vraiment beau, et ne cessait de le complimenter chaque fois qu'il faisait une apparition dans ses nouveaux vêtements.

Vernon avait pensé se servir des cadeaux comme d'une récompense pour l'enfant. Mais très vite, il les lui a offert à foison et en commandait encore par dizaines. Pire, il ne l'avait pas touché une seule fois de toute cette semaine, qu'il avait imaginé pleine de luxure et de débauche. Il avait fini par emmener l'enfant faire le tour de la propriété, et bien que la maison n'était pas très grande, le terrain à l'arrière semblait vraiment gigantesque.

Harry n'osa jamais questionner son oncle sur la manière dont il avait déniché un endroit si beau, ni sur la manière dont il avait pu le louer avec son salaire de gérant d'une simple entreprise de perceuses. Bien qu'il ne doute pas que celui-ci devait se faire un salaire assez conséquent, il n'avait pas les moyens de louer un si bel endroit sans que sa tante ne s'aperçoive de ce gigantesque trou dans leur budget. Son oncle lui avait dit que cette maison était ''leur maison''.

Harry, qui jusque là n'avait jamais reçu le moindre cadeau de sa famille, se faisait offrir monts et merveilles par celui qui est supposé le détester plus que tout au monde.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Le jeune garçon était perdu. Y avait-il des conclusions à en tirer? Son oncle avait-il changé?

Le retour à la réalité fit brutal. Pour le retour, Vernon avait à nouveau endormi son neveu. Pétunia et Dudley était rentrés de chez Marge depuis deux jours à cause d'une urgence administrative pour l'école de Dudley. Quelle n'avait pas été la surprise de Pétunia en découvrant la maison vide.

Voyant rentrer son mari le surlendemain avec le garçon, elle l'avait questionné sur son absence. Elle n'était pas aveugle non plus. Elle avait remarqué plus d'une fois les regards que son mari lançait à ce gamin peu de temps avant son départ pour son école de fou. Dans un sens, son départ l'avait rassuré. Qui sait de quoi son époux aurait été capable si l'enfant était resté à proximité.

Loin de lui faire part de ses soupçons, elle avait absolument tenu à connaître le lieu duquel il venait. Bien entendu, son mari avait prétendu quelque travail urgent et l'avait envoyé promener. Pétunia en avait été furieuse. Ce fut la première fois que l'on entendit une dispute au 4 Privet Drive.


	9. Acceptance

**Note de l'auteur :** Désolé pour le retard, je manque d'inspiration en ce moment mais je vous promet de me rattraper. Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 5 (suite) : acceptance**

Les semaines suivantes Pétunia s'était vengée sur Harry. Elle le faisait faire encore plus de corvées que d'habitude et profitait de l'absence de Vernon pour détendre ses nerfs sur l'enfant. Il se trouvait, d'après elle, un peu trop souvent dans ses pattes et elle ne supportait plus de le voir ''traîner'' dans la maison. Parfois elle le jetait dehors avec comme corvée, le jardin à faire ou la barrière à repeindre et le laissait là toute la journée sous le soleil brûlant.

Le gamin ne disait jamais rien, il ne se rebellait même pas et elle détestait, dans ces moments-là, l'éducation trop dure de son mari. Elle aurait aimé le voir se rebeller pour pouvoir se justifier de son propre comportement. Mais il était complètement soumis à son autorité et n'osait jamais ouvrir la bouche sans y être autorisé.

Les jours passaient et elle oubliait même sa dispute avec son mari et se concentrant seulement sur la manière qui pousserait ce petit garçon à montrer les crocs. Ou simplement à lui dire non une seule fois.

Elle marchait sur les endroits qu'il venait juste de laver. Le bousculait pour passer quand il portait des choses trop lourdes pour un enfant de sa carrure. Une fois elle le poussa même dans les escaliers sous couvert qu'elle passait derrière lui et qu'il était une fois de plus dans son passage.

Mais l'enfant ne faisait que s'excuser et se tenir loin de son passage, en retrait. Se décalant pour la laisser passer, la tête basse. Il ne semblait jamais lui en tenir rigueur, comme son mari le lui avait appris, il devait penser mériter ce qui lui arrivait. Mais elle, elle n'était pas d'accord, pour elle, on ne pouvait pas traiter un enfant de la sorte. C'est juste que le manque de rébellion du gamin l'exaspérait.

Sa sœur, comme le monstre qu'elle avait épousé, avaient, semblait-il, un très fort caractère. Ne pas le retrouver en leur fils l'effrayait, et elle savait pourquoi. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : son mari était allé trop loin avec le gosse, et il l'avait brisé. Mais elle se doutait qu'il en fallait vraiment beaucoup pour complètement annihiler tout ce que représentait une personne. Elle avait peur de savoir jusqu'où était allé son mari pour en arriver à un tel degré de soumission.

Ce qui l'effrayait sans doute bien plus encore était l'idée qu'elle puisse être en deçà de cette terrifiante vérité.

Et chaque fois qu'elle voyait le gosse se blottir dans un coin comme une bête traquée, cela ne faisait que renforcer cette vérité qu'elle s'obstinait à ne pas voir. Parce que cela signifiait que son mari était un monstre, parce que cela signifiait que son précieux mariage s'effondrait et que par conséquent, c'était toute sa petite vie tranquille, qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à bâtir loin de son ancienne vie, qui partait en fumée.

Fermer les yeux était égoïste, et monstrueux pour l'enfant si cela s'avérait. Mais y songer vraiment la rendrait folle. Alors elle s'inventait des excuse à tout ce qui n'allait pas en un sens de normalité dans cette maison. Lême si cette normalité n'existait plus depuis de trop nombreuses années.

Pétunia, assise sur une chaise de la cuisine, le regard tourné vers le garçon qui travaillait dur dans le jardin, ne cessait de tordre ses mins sur le torchon posé devant elle. Des traces d'inquiétude barrant son front.

Elle se leva en secouant la tête, ne comprenant pas comment ses idées avaient pu déraper aussi loin. Pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit, elle décida d'appeler chez l'une de ses voisines pour lui demander si son fils mangerait chez elle ce soir là.

De toute manière, Vernon n'allait pas tarder à rentrer du travail.

Le soir Vernon rentra chez lui en traînant des pieds. Les problèmes qu'il avait avec sa femme lui filaient toujours une migraine atroce. Une fois de plus, il découvrit son neveu agenouillé devant la barrière, un pinceau à la main. Sa femme avait une nouvelle fois craqué. Cela promettait encore une longue discussion sur le gosse ce soir, qui prendrait certainement un tournant qui ne lui plairait pas.

De loin, il appela le petit pour lui ordonner de rentrer préparer le dîner de ce soir. Il le regarda obéir avec empressement, allant ranger le pot de peinture et le pinceau, avant de rentrer à son tour dans la maison.

Ne manquant pas à son poste, sa femme était bien là, debout dans la cuisine prête à lui sauter dessus dès qu'il aurait terminé d'enlever son manteau. Il fit mine de ne pas voir l'enfant qui s'activait derrière sa tante à sortir tout les ingrédients qui lui serviraient pour la conception du repas.

Étonnamment, sa femme ne fit que l'observer d'un regard acéré mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche. À la place, elle se rendit dans le salon où elle s'assit un verre de jus de pomme à la main. Il souffla un bon coup avant de monter voir si son fils se trouvait à l'étage. Il était peut être partit manger chez un ami et ne rentrerait donc que plus tard dans la soirée. En s'apercevant que c'était justement le cas, il redescendit pour s'installer, quant à lui, à la table de la cuisine. Ses yeux dérivèrent naturellement vers le petit garçon que s'attelait aux fourneaux tentant pitoyablement de faire fit de sa présence. Vernon sourit. Savoir qu'il était aussi important au yeux de cet enfant le faisait toujours sourire.

Il avait déjà 12 ans, comme le temps passait vite. Son anniversaire était i peine une semaine. Une semaine. Cela lui était complètement sortit de la tête. Comment avait-il fait pour oublier un événement si important? Il avait du temps à rattraper. Et il le ferait dès ce soir, il ne laisserait pas sa femme avoir raison de lui. Le môme était plus important. Quoi!? Non, pas plus important. Disons plus distrayant.

Déjà la mi-août, Il lui restait peu de temps pour s'assurer comme chaque fois de la loyauté de l'enfant. Ce soir serait le bon moment.

Vernon regardait par la grande baie vitrée de son bureau, au quatrième étage de sa, plus si petite, usine de perceuses. Un verre de vin à la main, il réfléchissait à la bonne démarche à adopter cette fois. À 12 ans, l'enfant risquait de commencer à penser par lui-même. Il fallait qu'il soit subtil. Un rictus des plus effrayant orna ses lèvres à la pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

Il rentra vers 19 heures ce soir-là. Il s'installa directement à table sans laisser sa femme lui parler et ainsi le distraire de son objectif. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête et ne pensait à rien d'autre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse d'erreur, et si tout se déroulait comme prévu, il aurait un avantage de taille.

Son regard se posa sur son neveu alors qu'il lui servait son assiette, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Enfin, sa femme et son fils allèrent se coucher. Il avait versé dans leur chocolat un puissant sédatif, ils dormiraient toute la nuit sans interruption.

Il ferma les rideaux du salon, ainsi que les volets. Son sourire ne quittait plus ses lèvres. Il était plus qu'impatient de commencer. Son neveu était à l'étage dans sa chambre, mais il le ferait descendre dans peu de temps.

Harry était éveillé. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. La boule d'angoisse qui avait élu domicile dans son estomac refusait de le quitter.

Plus que deux semaine et il retournerait à Poudlard. Cet été avait l'un des meilleurs de sa vie. Même si sa tante lui faisait faire encore plus de corvées, son oncle était vraiment gentil avec lui. Oh, il avait toujours des gestes déplacés et il venait toujours dans sa chambres la plupart des nuits, mais il n'avait plus porté la main sur lui et il était presque tendre dans ses ébats.

Depuis que son oncle avait calmé la violence de leurs ''séances'', son intimité lui faisait moins mal... Il avait moins de difficultés à marcher correctement le matin. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que sa tante était encore plus suspicieuse qu'avant.

Alors que ses réflexion le menait vers un sommeil agité, sa porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Et là, debout, dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait son oncle, un regard pervers posé sur sa personne. Il trembla imperceptiblement.


	10. Acceptance part 2

**Note de l'auteur :** _**Attention, ce chapitre EST une scène qui pourrait heurter votre sensibilité.**_ Je le met en avance pour m'excuser du retard que j'ai eu sur le dernier chapitre ;) BONNE LECTURE !

 **RE-** **Note de l'auteur :** j'ai retrouver toute mon inspiration ce soir, alors je vous partage un nouveau chapitre et le dernier de cet été là ne tardera pas.

Son oncle se dirigea lentement vers lui et dégagea la couverture de son corps, seul obstacle qui les séparait encore. Là il fit un geste auquel Harry ne s'attendait pas, il le pris dans ses bras et le souleva du lit. Par réflexe, il se cramponna à ses épaules de peur de tomber. Geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu, puisque son oncle resserra sa prise. Étrangement, à cet instant, il se sentit en sécurité. Là, au creux des bras de son bourreau, il se sentit en sécurité. Délicatement, il relâcha sa poigne et passa doucement ses bras autour du coup de l'adulte.

Le voyant au pied des escaliers, il logea sa tête dans son cou et ne bougea plus, attendant. Pendant le cour trajet, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il se fit posé avec précaution sur le canapé et osa relever le regard vers le visage impassible de celui qui, depuis trop d'année, était l'instigateur de son cauchemar.

En cet instant, il ne pensait à rien d'autre que cet étrange sentiment qui le saisissait. Il était paisible, jamais il ne l'avait réalisé mais il était paisible. Il savait ce qui allait se passer et il n'avait pas peur. En fait ce qui l'effrayait en général, était ce qu'il ne savait pas. Mais avec son oncle, il n'était plus surpris de rien. Plus maintenant. Sans cesser de fixer l'homme face à lui, il leva sa petite main et frôla la joue joufflue devant lui.

Vernon allait de découverte en découverte. Il avait l'impression que l'enfant lui montrait la confiance qu'il avait pour lui par ses gestes.

Jamais il n'aurait espéré cela. Il était persuadé que le petit aurait peur de lui, le détesterait, mais certainement pas cette confiance tacite qui semblait s'être établie dans sa tête sans qu'il n'y face volontairement quoi que ce soit.

Ça l'effrayait. Il ne voulait pas de cette confiance. Elle signifierait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Mais il ne l'était pas et son but n'était certainement pas de se racheter une conscience, bien au contraire. Il profiterais de ce corps tant qu'il serait à sa disposition. Enfin, c'est ce que devait continuer à croire le gamin.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait briser net ce sentiment qui naissait chez son neveu. Pour ça, il avait la solution. Il y avait pensé toute la journée et était persuadé que ce serait un bon plan.

Sans laisser le temps au plus jeune de réagir, il le jeta par terre avec violence. Il avait retiré la table basse un peu plus tôt, car c'est là, sur le parquet, juste devant la télévision qu'il allait s'assurer son silence. Par la honte ou par la peur, ça lui importait peu. Et le cri un peu trop aigu qu'il entendit en envoyant son neveu au sol, le lui rappela. Sans le laisser se retourner vers lui, il posa un genoux de chaque côté de son bassin et lui retira le T-shirt qu'il avait pour seul vêtement et redécouvrit le petit corps qu'il avait sous les yeux. D'une de ses mains, qu'il plaqua entre ses deux omoplates, il le maintenait au sol. Sa langue passa sur la nuque devant lui, avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille. ''Comme tu m'as manqué ma putain, je te jure que tu te souviendra de cette soirée'', chuchota-t-il. Il l'entendit retenir son souffle et ça le fit sourire. Il venait de se souvenir à quel point il aimais voir la douleur et la peur parcourir ces yeux si verts.

Il se dégagea de l'enfant et se mit juste à côté de sa tête. Il défit sa braguette et se saisit des cheveux de son neveu pour le forcer à lui faire une fellation comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis longtemps. Il sentait la peur du gosse courir sous sa peau, et, putain, ce que ça faisait du bien. Il voyait le petit tenter de ramener ses jambes sous lui pour se maintenir dans un équilibre précaire et se fit un plaisir de lui faire perdre cet équilibre.

Il se retira avant la jouissance et jeta l'enfant par les cheveux, plus loin devant lui. Il se saisit du bassin étroit qui lui faisait à présent face et le pénétra d'une seule poussée. Entendre le cri de douleur du garçon le fit sourire et il décida d'accélérer la cadence. Il y mit autant de violence et de puissance qu'il le put et se libéra très vite dans ce petit cul étroit.

S'asseyant difficilement dans le canapé, il contempla son neveu dans, ce qu'il nommerait lui-même, toute sa splendeur. Sur le ventre, les jambes encore largement écartées, du sang et du sperme collé à ses cuisses, les hanches bleuies de sa violence, et son visage, ce visage peuplant tout ses rêves, ravagé par les larmes, couvert de désillusion, de douleur et de honte, c'est comme cela qu'il l'aimait le plus. Mais sa foutu conscience lui disait que si l'enfant était consentant, alors... Au diable sa conscience. Quoique, il pourrait voir cela comme un nouveau défis. Et si l'enfant était consentant justement? Ce serait un moyen de montrer à tout ces monstres qu'il était meilleur qu'eux.

Son érection à nouveau bien dressée, il ordonna à l'enfant de venir près de lui. Il vit la peur traverser ses yeux et ses larmes redoubler. I attendit patiemment qu'il monte sur le canapé. Il le vit se relever très difficilement et bouger avec grâce. Il n'avait même pas conscience de sa sensualité. Il tomba plusieurs fois, le faisant gémir et Vernon ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle magnifique. Plus l'enfant se rapprochait de lui plus il tremblait.

Lorsque le petit fut sur le canapé, le plus loin possible de lui, il se fit un plaisir de lui demander de s'empaler de lui-même sur son sexe. Il sourit en voyant son regard parcouru de surprise et de terreur mêlées. Et il attendit.

Il observa l'hésitation, la peur. Puis, la résignation. Il le vit se rapprocher de lui, précautionneusement, et poser ses petites mains sur ses épaules, avant de passer une jambe sur ses cuisses. Ça l'amusait de voir que l'enfant avait choisi de lui faire face.

Il sentit son neveu se saisir de son sexe et le guider avant de le voir se forcer à descendre. La douleur marquait ses traits et rendait le si beau à ses yeux, il était ébloui par cette vision. L'éclat de son regard disparaissait alors qu'il descendait et c'est bientôt des yeux vides qui firent face à Vernon. Quand les dents de l'enfant mordirent inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure dans sa concentration, Vernon n'y teint plus et le fit descendre d'un coup sec. Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri silencieux sous la surprise et la douleur qui le prirent. ''Bouge'', fut l'ordre qu'il prononça sans s'en rendre compte. Et il sentit son neveu se soulever à la force de ses bras avant de retomber. Ce manège continua plusieurs fois encore, et il lui sembla que l'enfant se détendait un peu. Son neveu changea d'un coup de position, le surprenant à son tour. Il posa ses mains sur derrière lui et se cambra en jetant sa tête en arrière.

Vernon prit alors le relais et s'occupa lui-même de la suite des événements. Il le pilonna profondément, dans un rythme lent et répétitif.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'orgasme le prit avec une rare violence qui le surpris. Il serra son neveu contre lui et resta ainsi quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne savait que penser de ce qu'il avait ressentit. Lorsqu'il voulu se relever, il s'aperçut que le petit garçon qui reposait entre ses bras avait perdu connaissance.

Il le reposa sur le canapé le temps de remettre ses habits en place et fit de même avec ceux de l'enfant. Puis il le prit à nouveau dans ses bras et comme à l'aller, le remonta et le coucha dans son lit. Il rangea la salle avant d'aller lui-même se coucher.


	11. Acceptance part 3

Le lendemain, Vernon décida qu'il était plus que temps de se réconcilier avec sa femme. Il sortit donc le grand jeu, avec fleurs, boite de chocolat et bijoux. Il s'était levé vraiment très tôt et lorsqu'il rentra, il fut surpris d'entendre la douche. Il déposa tout ses présent sur la table de la cuisine et monta à l'étage. En ouvrant silencieusement la porte de la salle de bain, le spectacle qui se joua devant ses yeux le paralysa.

Son neveu était là, sous la douche. Le courant d'air sortant de la salle de bain prouvant que la douche était froide. Mais ce qui le surpris fut de le voir debout, laver son intimité de toute souillure. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, à vrai dire ça ne lui avait même jamais traversé l'esprit. Et pourtant, maintenant qu'il l'avait sous les yeux, il était fasciné par ce spectacle. Il le vit ensuite s'acharner sur sa peau avec son gant et les rougeur qu'il vit apparaître le firent grimacer. En l'entendant gémir de douleur alors qu'il passait fortement le gant sur sa hanche, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

Il décida que c'était le bon moment pour faire savoir sa présence, alors il frappa quelques coups à la porte et lui précisa que s'il continuait de se frotter si fort, il allait s'arracher la peau. Il le vit sursauter et manquer de peu de s'étaler dans la baignoire. Il sourit encore et lui annonça que sa sœur Marge passerait toute cette semaine ici. Guettant sa réaction, il fut déçu lorsqu'il ne fit que hocher le tête ses yeux ne le regardant pas directement.

Et puis, qu'importe, demain Marge serait là. Il fallait qu'il se réconcilie avec sa femme avant. Il sortit de la salle de bain notant que son neveu semblait avoir pris l'habitude de se laver à la fin de chacun de leur ébat et garda cette pensée dans un coin de sa tête.

Marge arriva par le premier train le lendemain. À 10h, elle passa la porte du 4 Privet Drive, sa valise à le main. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour la jeter sur Harry, qui lui avait ouvert la porte avant de se diriger, comme si de rien était vers le salon et de prendre Dudley dans ses bras. Elle lui tendit discrètement un billet de banque, comme un secret tacite entre eux. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour embrasser Pétunia qui semblait aux anges.

Ne s'en souciant pas outre mesure, elle réclama une tasse de thé, son voyage ayant été des plus long. Lorsque Pétunia lui proposa aussi de servir de l'eau à Molaire, son chien, elle refusa précisant que son chien boirait dans sa tasse.

De cette manière, elle s'installa à la table de la cuisine, une part de cake devant elle et sa tasse de thé à la main. Voyant Harry entrer dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle elle lui demanda dans quel collège il étudiait. En accord avec ce que son oncle lui avait précisé, il répond qu'il étudiait au centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de st Brutus. Après un regard tacite avec son oncle il précise que les châtiments corporels sont encore utilisés au plus grand plaisir de marge.

Avec cette entrée en matière, l'ambiance était fixé pour les prochains jours. Et Harry était déjà pressé qu'elle reparte. De toute la journée, elle ne cessa de comparer Harry et Dudley, blablatant sur combien Dudley était génial et combien Harry était peu fréquentable.

Elle passa les jours suivant à donner mille et un conseil sur comment élever Harry. Dont elle trouvait l'éducation désastreuse. Vernon ne la reprit pas mais Harry vit bien son oncle se crisper à chacune de ses remarques.

Le troisième jour, lors du déjeuner elle insulta les parents de Harry, les traitant de chiens et de tordus. Soudain, le verre de vin qu'elle avait à la main explosa. Tout le monde sursauta et Harry se dépêcha de se retirer à l'étage pendant que Marge essuyait le vin qui maculait sa chemise.

Cependant, son oncle ne tarda pas à le rattraper ayant remarqué sa fuite. Harry ayant remarqué dans quel état son oncle se trouvait s'empressa de se retourner ver lui et de lui montrer son visage le plus désolé. Les larmes aux yeux il le supplia de lui pardonner, lui avouant qu'il n'avait pas voulu ça mais que tante Marge l'avait vraiment blessé.

Voyant son oncle se rapprocher près à lui mettre un coup, il se jeta à ses pieds et lui demanda à nouveau pardon. Il le vit déstabilisé par sa conduite et décida de continuer en ce sens. Il savait qu'il jouait sa vie sur ces quelques minutes et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il fasse marche arrière. Il se rappelait que son oncle n'était pas d'accord avec la tante Marge sur son éducation et décida de jouer cette carte. Se penchant vers l'avant, il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son oncle comme celui-ci l'avait fait la dernière fois qu'il avait cherché à se faire pardonner.

Se reculant doucement, pour laisser à son oncle le temps de le ramener à lui, il enserra son corps de ses bras, cherchant vainement à se protéger et demanda une nouvelle fois pardon à son oncle. Celui-ci troublé ne dit rien et se contenta de redescendre au salon. Du haut des escaliers, il entendit Vernon dire à ses tante et à son cousin comme il l'avait maté pour s'être enfuit sans aider sa tante à se nettoyer.

Trois jour plus tard, pour le dernier repas de Marge chez les Dursley, Vernon avait demandé à Harry de sortir plusieurs bouteille de vin et une bouteille de cognac, c'était le dernier repas de Marge chez les Dursley et Harry avait préparé de la soupe, du saumon et une tarte meringuée, à la demande de Pétunia.

La soirée avança et ayant déjà bien bu, Marge, un verre de cognac à la main, félicita Dudley de bien manger. Demanda à nouveau une dernière goutte d'alcool, elle se mit à insulter James et Lily Potter.

À ce moment, Harry prit vraiment sur lui pour ne pas réagir, mais en entendant Marge ainsi rabaisser ses parents, il ne le supporta plus et lui dit de la fermer. Le repas cessa et tout le monde se tourna dans sa direction. Alors que Vernon allait ouvrir la bouche, Marge commença à gonfler et, les yeux écarquillé, Vernon tenta de calmer le jeu. Mais Harry, trop en colère, monta dans sa chambre. Vernon tenta de faire redescendre sa sœur, mais elle s'envola comme une ballon, pas la fenêtre. Il rentra dans la maison, une colère sourde battant contre ses tympans, près à en découdre avec ce petit garnement.

Seulement, il eut juste le temps de voir son neveu, sa valise à la main quitter la maison sans se retourner. Encore sous le choc, Vernon ne pensa pas à le rattraper. Ce n'est quelques minutes plus tard que Vernon se rendit compte que l'enfant venait de partir, et peu être définitivement. Tout cela parce que sa sœur n'avait pas su tenir sa langue. Il rejeta toute sa colère contre elle, ne se posant aucunes autres questions.

Le gosse venait de s'enfuir sous le couvert de la nuit, et il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où il était.


	12. Nightmare

**tytyetromi :** tout d'abord, merci pour ta review. Tu fais quand même partie des rare à m'en avoir écrit une. Merci pour ton compliment, j'avoue, j'ai sourit. J'ai pas mal d'idée pour la suite donc tu peux être sûre que le syndrome de la page blanche ne m'atteindra pas une fois Poudlard terminé. Sous tes conseils j'ai été corriger plusieurs fautes dans les chapitres précédents et comme tu le remarquera ce chapitre est deux fois plus long que d'habitude. Je pense maintenant garder cette grandeur pour mes chapitres. Encore une fois merci beaucoup, et BONNE LECTURE !

 **Chapitre 6: nightmare**

Lorsque Harry renta chez lui cet été-là, tout espoir de s'en sortir l'avait déserté.

En rencontrant Remus, un ami de son père, Harry avait été surpris, puis il s'était mis à apprécier cette idée. Ensuite, il avait appris que Sirius Black qui était en fait son parrain, ne voulait que son bonheur, une vrai bouée d'air frais. Il avait tout oublié, tout son cauchemar était devenu ce qu'il était, un cauchemar. Et une fois réveillé, il n'y pensait plus. Avec Sirius ça avait été tellement simple.

Mais, il s'était lourdement trompé et il en avait tellement honte. Personne ne s'intéressait à lui. Son oncle le lui avait pourtant dit lorsqu'il était petit, personne ne voulait de lui. Sauf qu'il avait pensé que c'était parce qu'il était en prison que son parrain n'avait pas pu veiller sur lui.

Mais il semblerait qu'il se soit mépris. Son oncle était le seul a ne pas jouer de faux semblant. Harry avait peur, peur de ne plus croire personne d'autre que son oncle. Son esprit était déjà complètement pété, mais il était terrifié par l'idée de son oncle comme seul repère. Remarque quand il y pensait, cet homme avait toujours été sa seule constante, son seul repère, le centre de son monde. Un jour son oncle le rendrait fou. Ce n'était pas une peur, juste un fait, un jour son cerveau claquerait entre les mains de son oncle et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Ce serait tellement simple de se laisser aller. Son oncle le lui a déjà dit des millions de fois, il suffirait qu'il lâche prise. Juste, qu'il lâche prise. Cela faciliterait tant les choses, et il arrêterait d'imaginer cette foutue lumière au bout du tunnel qu'était sa vie. Si c'était pour se prendre une claque encore plus grosse à chaque fois, à quoi ça sert d'espérer, de lutter. Il était fatigué de vivre en apnée dans cette eau glaciale, d'avancer dans le noir qui s'étendait toujours plus vaste devant lui en cherchant désespérément une porte de sortie. Il n'en existait aucune, et il le savait à présent. Mais il savait aussi que le jour où il cesserait de se battre serait le jour qui marquerait sa perte. Ou peut être serait-ce sa libération. Après tout ne dit-on pas que c'est lorsque l'on ouvre la bouche et que l'eau entre que la douleur disparaît? Et s'il se laissait aller, juste pour cette fois?

Le monde ne cesserait pas de tourné juste pour un été, après tout. Oui, il ne cesserait pas de tourner pour lui. D'accord, juste lâcher prise, ça sera tellement facile.

Harry en était là de ses réflexions, alors que sont oncle avait quitté la chambre depuis une bonne heure déjà.

Il s'endormit.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques heures pour qu'il se réveille en sursaut. Tout son dos dégoulinait de sueur, et des mèches de cheveux lui collait au front. Des bribes de son rêves encore devant les yeux, il essayait de respirer calmement. Mais il avait beaucoup de mal, car ce n'était pas juste un rêve, non, c'était des souvenirs.

Son esprit tordu avait cru bon de rappeler à sa mémoire cet épouvantard de malheur qui s'était transformé en détraqueur face à lui. Au début, il avait eu peur de passé devant tout le monde parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il imaginait ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, une image de son oncle apparaissait devant ses yeux. Mais personne ne devait savoir, alors il avait penser à se défiler. Puis la vision du détraqueur s'était imposé à son esprit.

Et lorsque son tour fut venu, il lui fut facile de repenser à ce moment dans le train où il avait croisé ce détraqueur qui avait fait remonter à sa mémoire toutes les putains de fois où il s'était fait baisé comme une chienne par ce connard.

Mais cette fois il n'y avait aucun filtre. Rien pour l'empêcher de tout revivre. Toutes ces fois où son esprit s'était fait la malle, pour rien. Il avait tout revécu et au première loge en plus.

Il se pencha par dessus le lit pour vider son estomac, de toute façon tout serait nickel avant le matin. Il se rallongea sur le dos sans se soucier de l'odeur nauséabonde et laissa son esprit dériver vers d'autres souvenirs.

Cette année, Ron l'avait tanné sur les filles qu'il trouvait ''super belles''. Lui ne leur trouvait aucun attrait, elles étaient gentilles tout au plus. Les garçons représentaient quand à eux une source de peur toujours plus grande. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en ce monde qui lui offrait cette sécurité précaire, mais plus les garçons du dortoir commençaient à lui parler sexe et plus il avait peur que cette protection ne vole en éclat.

Ici, il n'avait aucune question à se poser. Il savait à quoi s'attendre de tous et n'était jamais vraiment surpris de rien. Enfin sauf peut-être de son oncle, qui adoptait un comportement de plus en plus étrange. Ce soir, il lui avait répandu de l'huile dorée sur le corps en lui disant qu'ainsi, il semblait couvert d'or. Il l'avait fait prendre des poses toujours plus langoureuses et ne l'avait pas pénétré une seule fois. Harry se posait des questions sur ce qui pouvait pousser cet homme à ne plus lui faire mal. Déjà l'été dernier il avait été perdu. De possessif maladif et violent il était passé à gentil tonton qui faisait des cadeaux à son neveu préféré avant de repasser à psychopathe tordu.

Il se demandait ce que son oncle lui réserverait cet été. Bref, le temps n'était plus à la réflexion, il fallait qu'il aille prendre sa douche s'il ne voulait pas prendre du retard ce matin. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé et il serait bientôt l'heure de se réveiller pour tante Pétunia. Il fit un rapide tour sous la douche avant de descendre prendre de quoi nettoyer la tâche de vomi qui maculait le sol de sa chambre.

Heureusement son oncle se rappelait à chaque fois, de laisser les verrous de sa chambre ouverts dès qu'il partait.

Une fois le sol nettoyé, il redescendit à la cuisine pour ranger les produits d'entretien. Et voyant la pendule afficher 6h55, il se dit qu'il était temps de préparer le déjeuner puisque sa tante et son oncle n'allait pas tardé à se lever.

Tante Pétunia entra dans la cuisine une demi-heure plus tard, surprise de le trouver là. Elle avait dut oublier qu'il était de retour. Elle en profita donc pour s'asseoir tranquillement à la table de la cuisine et le regarder calmement s'activer autour des fourneaux.

Au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche, Vernon entra dans la cuisine, vêtu de son pyjama à rayures noir et blanc. Harry lui tendit son café et se retourna vers les différentes poêles pour les sortir du feu.


	13. Nightmare part 2

**Note de l'auteur** : Ce chapitre en d'ordre psychologique. Il peut créer un sentiment de malaise chez certaines personnes. Si vous êtes **sensible,** je vous demanderais de sauter ce chapitre, et vous indiquerais aussi que cette fiction n'est pas faite pour vous. **/!\**

 **Chapitre 6: nightmare (suite)**

Vernon était partit au travail, embrassant sa femme sur le pas de la porte comme tout bon mari du quartier avant de monter dans sa voiture de fonction et de partir au travail. Pétunia rentra dans la maison et se dirigea vers la cuisine. S'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte, elle observa son jeune neveu faire la vaisselle avec application. Ses gestes semblaient sûr et sa dynamique dénotait une grande habitude. La vaisselle n'avait jamais été son fort à elle. Lui la faisait presque avec grâce. Un instant, elle eu une pique de jalousie mais elle l'éloigna bien vite trouvant cela ridicule. Aujourd'hui, elle avait envie de mettre la musique à fond et de faire le ménage dans toute la maison.

Ne s'en privant pas le moins du monde, elle alluma le poste radio pour pousser la musique à son maximum. Puis, elle retourna dans la cuisine et commença à essuyer la vaisselle dans l'égouttoir, s'attirant un regard surpris de la part du fils de sa sœur. C'était incroyable comme leurs regards étaient semblables. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche et expliqua haut et fort qu'à deux, ils iraient plus vite.

À son plus grand soulagement, l'enfant ne dit rien, continuant la vaisselle dans des mouvement encore plus souple que précédemment.

Ceci terminé, Pétunia demanda au jeune garçon de l'aider à nettoyer tout le salon et en moins de 2h ils purent voir un salon plus propre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Fier de leur travail, elle l'entraîna dans la cuisine pour qu'il en fasse de même. Et cette fois il ne leur fallu qu'1h30 pour constater un résultat flagrant.

Dudley choisit ce moment pour descendre, guidé par son estomac qui criait famine. Voyant seulement la table vide de la cuisine, il se tourna furieux vers son cousin dans l'attente de son déjeuner.

Harry se dépêcha d'aller chercher le tout au frigo mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, sa tante lui saisit la main. Par surprise, Harry se détacha de sa poigne et recula de quelques pas. Pétunia ne chercha pas d'avantage et se contenta d'expliquer à son fils que l'heure du petit déjeuner étant passée depuis longtemps, il devrait attendre le repas de midi. Furieux, Dudley partit en claquant la porte.

Pétunia ne fit aucune remarque et lui conseilla de commencer à préparer le déjeuner. Pendant ce temps, elle s'occupa de laver l'entrée et lança un machine de vêtements qui emplissaient le bac à linge.

Ce midi-là, Pétunia demanda à Harry à ce qu'il mange en tête à tête. Elle savait que Dudley avait dût partir chez Piers, pour, sans doute, toute l'après-midi.

Elle n'avait jamais manger à la même table que son neveu, et elle se surprit à apprécier cela plus que nécessaire. La conversation avait eu du mal à s'établir, mais une fois lancée, leur complicité c'était de suite ressentit.

À la fin du repas, il firent à nouveau la vaisselle, toujours dans cette bonne entente. Puis, Pétunia demanda à Harry de l'accompagner à l'étage.

Ils passèrent toute l'après-midi à nettoyer et rigoler, ne voyant même pas le temps passer. Lorsque Vernon rentra ce soir-là, ce fut dans une maison noyée sous les rires et les bruits de courses poursuites qui semblaient venir de l'étage.

Montant voir ce qu'il en était, il fut consterné de voir sa femme et son neveu en pleine guerre de mousse. Sa femme se précipita vers lui, se cacha derrière son dos dans le but d'échapper à son neveu, et embrasa son mari.

Et Harry ouvrit les yeux de stupeur.

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, la lumière de l'aurore illuminant la salle de mille feu. La grosse pendule affichait 6h30. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se rappeler du rêve qu'il venait de faire. À quel moment au juste s'était-il endormi? Il n'était plus couvert de cette substance liquide dorée, alors il avait du prendre sa douche.

Des sueurs froides couvraient tout son dos, collant son T-shirt à sa peau. Il n'arrivait plus à différencier son rêve se dissociait de la réalité. Peut-être même qu'il rêvait encore à cet instant...

Harry se réveilla en hurlant, totalement terrifié. Il tremblait de tout ses membres et n'arrivait pas à se calmer, ses sanglots étaient déchirant et il maintenait ses yeux clos, refusant de voir à nouveau qu'il dormait encore. Il secoua ses jambes dans tout les sens. Il était terrorisé. Il ne savait plus ce qui l'entourait, il ne savait plus rien. Il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler qui il était.

Se calmant petit à petit, il se jeta sur le côté. Il pleura de tout son saoule en prenant de grandes goulées d'air dans l'espoir de se calmer plus vite. La boule au ventre et les yeux baignés de larmes, il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi prostré. Des minutes, des heures. C'est sa tante qui le sortit de sa léthargie en passant devant sa chambre et en l'appelant pour qu'il prépare le petit déjeuner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Vernon lui annonça qu'aujourd'hui, il l'accompagnerait à son travail. Sa tante avait prévu une sortie entre copines et Dudley devrait rejoindre ses amis pour traîner. Il avait dit à sa femme avoir besoin d'aide au travail et à son plus grand bonheur, elle lui avait proposé elle-même d'emmener Harry avec lui.

Harry visita pour la toute première fois, l'usine de son oncle.

Son rêve encore frais dans sa mémoire, Harry était terrifié à l'idée de se réveiller à nouveau dans son lit. Il tentait de respirer calmement.

Après avoir vu sommairement les installations, il fut conduit par son oncle, au bureau de celui-ci. Il passa la matinée allongé sur la moquette, à dessiner sur des feuilles blanches avec un crayon à papier. Il était plongé dans ses pensées et ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il faisait.

Il émergea en entendant le son d'un flash et se retourna pour faire face à son oncle. Il tenait un grand appareil photo tourné dans sa direction et Harry fut étonné de la nouvelle acquisition de son oncle. Lui n'étant jamais apparue sur aucune photo chez eux, ça lui faisait bizarre d'être pris en photo.

Vernon demanda à Harry de s'approcher de lui. Il vit l'hésitation traverser un instant le regard du garçon et plissa les yeux, il n'avait pas l'habitude de cette attitude chez son neveu, pour un ordre aussi banal. Normalement, il obéissait et sans hésiter. Il faudrait qu'il redresse la barre. Ça promettait encore des heures sup tout ça. Pas que ça le dérangeait, hein.

Le garçon à sa hauteur, il sortit du plus haut tiroir, un cadeau à l'emballage des plus somptueux et le jeta sur son bureau. Il lui demanda de l'ouvrir et le papier défait laissa apparaître un costard trois pièces de petite taille.

Surprit pas ce présent des plus inattendu, Harry prit le cadeau dans ses mains et remercia son oncle chaudement. Lorsque son oncle lui demanda de l'essayer, il ne se fit pas prier. Pendant qu'il se changeait, il entendit le flash à plusieurs reprises, mais il n'osa pas relever la tête.

Vernon avait acquis un petit appareil dont il était particulièrement fier. En plus, il avait le plus beau des modèles. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'avec un tel jouet, il pouvait facilement tomber en manque d'inspiration. Le corps de ce si jeune garçon se transformait lentement mais sûrement en un corps de jeune homme. Et lui avait l'occasion d'immortaliser ce moment, il n'allait certainement pas se priver. Oui, décidément, il avait fait une très bonne acquisition.

Cet après-midi, il avait un meeting avec une autre firme de commerce et avait l'occasion de rameter quelques clients. Il avait pu acheter ce costard la veille pour que Harry puisse l'accompagner. Heu... non, le gamin. Peu importe. Il posa son appareil sur son bureau et se leva de sa chaise. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon et le tourna face à lui. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et fit se frôler leurs lèvres. Il resta là quelques secondes sans bouger, se repaissant du souffle erratique qui le rendait tellement fou. Reprenant ses esprits, Vernon posa ses lèvres sur celles qui lui faisaient face et dévora le bouche qui embrassait la sienne. Il s'écarta bien vite et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Il avait encore du travail. Mais comme d'habitude, lorsqu'il se trouvait trop près de ce pêché, il ne put empêcher ses pensées de dériver vers des suppositions qu'il n'acceptait pas. Il était juste possessif envers ses affaires. Lorsqu'une personne possède une chose des plus précieuses, elle la met sous clé. Lui faisait pareil, il enfermait tout doucement son ange dans une cage dorée. La folie. S'il ne pouvait l'avoir, après tout, personne ne l'aurait. Et même si ça faisait cliché à dire, il le tuerait de ses mains s'il essayait de s'échapper.

Mais il avait confiance, l'enfant reviendrait toujours vers lui. Il fallait juste qu'il le comprenne. Et si pour cela, il fallait lui couper les ailes... alors il ferait ce qui doit être fait.

La pause déjeuner se passa en un éclair. Il n'avait pas regardé le petit et s'était concentré sur son travail.

Le meeting se déroula au mieux. Il avait présenté Harry comme son neveu, qu'il souhaitait initier à l'entreprise familiale. Tout le monde avait été agréablement surpris de son engagement auprès de sa propre famille, et il avait marqué des points.

En rentrant ce soir là, il avait été d'une humeur plus que joyeuse, au point que Pétunia lui avait lancé un regard interrogateur.


	14. Nightmare part 3

**Note de l'auteur :** c'est partit pour un nouveau chapitre !

 **Warning :** toujours pleins de scènes dérangeantes. Mais vous devez commencer à avoir l'habitude maintenant ;)

 **Chapitre 6: nightmare (Suite)**

Les jours suivants, Harry n'eut pas à se plaindre du traitement de son oncle. Il l'emmenait tout les jours dans son entreprise et passait la journée à travailler. Même si de temps à autre il devait lui faire une fellation, dans l'ensemble, il passait des journées agréables.

Deux semaines se passèrent sans qu'un événement notable ne se produise.

Évidemment, cela ne pouvait pas durer. Et le 15 juillet, alors que Harry ouvrit de nouveau les yeux sur une scène très réaliste d'un de ses rêves tordus, il repoussa son oncle et se colla contre le mur. Se répétant en litanie qu'il rêvait et que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, il se mit à tremblé et fit fis de tout ce qui l'entourait. Mais à peine deux secondes plus tard, il avait rencontré le sol avec une telle violence qu'il en avait eu le souffle coupé.

Avant qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il fut roué de coups, tabassé de sorte qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait s'en relever avant plusieurs jours.

Parfois, il souffrait pareil dans ses rêves. Rien ne pouvait lui montrer qu'il rêvait. Il avait compris que dans un rêve, on ne pouvait pas lire, mais il n'y avait rien dans cette chambre. Il devenait doucement paranoïaque.

Cette nuit-là, il se fit violé et battre. Mais le pire était qu'il ne savait même pas s'il s'était réveillé de son inconscience ou s'il s'agissait d'un rêve. Alors, il pleura, il hurla et il se débâtit de terreur et de désespoir. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

En ouvrant les yeux, le soleil lui brûla la rétine et il dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'adapter à la lumière ambiante. En se redressant, il remarqua qu'il n'avait aucune blessure. Il se redressa rapidement, s'habilla et descendit à la cuisine. Mais en arrivant, il vit une scène des années 20 se jouer devant ses yeux. Comprenant qu'il était en plein cauchemar, il remonta se coucher, en ignorant les appels de sa tante.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Sa respiration était hachée et il n'arrivait pas à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Quand son début de crise de panique se calma, il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et il se remit à paniquer. Son oncle entra à ce moment, le découvrant en larmes en train de s'arracher les cheveux. Il repartit dans la salle de bain et revint deux minutes plus tard avec un inhalateur datant de l'époque où Harry, bébé, faisait des crises d'asthme. Il lui souleva la tête et le fit inspirer deux fois. Harry reprit son calme.

Il ne fallait pas croire, Vernon s'occupait bien de ses affaires. Et quand petit, Harry faisait de l'asthme, il l'avait emmené chez le médecin. Aujourd'hui ça payait, et il ne regrettait pas. Il attendit qu'il se calme et lui expliqua se qu'il s'était passé la veille. C'est vrai qu'il avait pas mal déconné en le frappant si fort. Mais il faut dire qu'il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Quand Harry s'était éloigné de lui, la peur lui avait tellement serré le ventre qu'il avait complètement pété les plombs. Il l'avait passé à tabac et avait voulu lui rappeler sa place. Mais ses réactions avaient empiré et il n'avait pas su comment réagir, alors il avait pris la fuite.

Mais maintenant, il commençait à comprendre. Son plan était en marche. La cage se refermait sur l'esprit de l'enfant. Il aurait dut le voir venir. Au moins, à présent, il savait ce qui se passait et il pouvait modeler ses plans en fonction des réactions de du gosse, lui pensait que ça prendrait plus de temps.

Il soigna ses blessures et le coucha dans son lit pour qu'il puisse guérir plus vite. Il avait de grands projets.

Il fallut trois jours pour que Harry puisse de nouveau se déplacer seul. Vernon était resté à son chevet (discrètement) ces trois dernier jours et avait prit soin de lui. Il l'avait vu délirer et confondre rêve et réalité. Il avait maintenant une meilleure idée du mal dont souffrait son neveu.

Il était pressé de pouvoir jouer sur ça et de le rendre plus fou encore.

Le soir du 19 août, il se trouvait dans sa chambre et faisait face au petit garçon qu'il avait élevé.

Il le voyait grandir chaque année et était de plus en plus accroc à son corps, qu'il redécouvrait chaque fois mais qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur.

Il demanda au jeune garçon de le chevaucher, et prit plaisir à le voir faire sans discuter. Il posa les mains sur ses hanches et imprima des mouvements lents mais profonds. Il agrippa sa nuque pour l'embrasser et serra son corps contre le sien. C'était encore meilleur dans cette position. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus résister à ce corps qui le tentait chaque fois un peu plus. Il mourait de plaisir et de désir.

Il essuya les larmes qui maculaient le visage délicat qui lui faisait face et accéléra la cadence jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme. Puis, il le poussa sur le côté et tenta de reprendre son souffle, l'enfant dans ses bras.

Il pouvait facilement imaginer sa vie avec lui. Si seulement ces maudits sorciers n'existaient pas...

Harry ne fit aucun cauchemar cette nuit-la. Ou en tout cas, il ne s'en rappela pas. Ses blessures s'estompaient de jours en jours, et il avait moins mal.

Il ne retourna pas au travail de son oncle les jours qui suivirent et passa ses journées à aider sa tante dans toutes le tâches ménagères de la maison. Dudley le regardait de travers, mais ne l'embêtait plus. Il jouait les 'rebelles' et faisait tourner sa mère en bourrique. Harry passait toutes ses journées à l'intérieur ou dans le jardin, mais ne franchissait plus la limite de la barrière entourant la maison.

Son oncle le lui avait interdit.

Harry était de plus en plus paumé. Il avait trouvé des 'moyens' pour distinguer ses rêves de la réalité, mais plus les jours passaient, plus il se demandait s'il était encore en train de résister à son oncle, ou s'il avait arrêté. À quel moment avait-il perdu toute notions du bien et du mal. Avant, il était persuadé que son oncle était le mal... Que Poudlard était sa porte de sortie... Maintenant, il doutait. Et si tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination ? Si Poudlard n'existait pas ? Non, il devait arrêter et ne pas penser à cela maintenant. Il devait s'accrocher aux bras de son oncle, et le laisser le guider. Lui serait quoi faire.

Il verrait en temps voulu pour Poudlard. En attendant, il devait juste continuer à oublier. C'était ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire, et qui était responsable de son plongeon, la tête la première dans cet abîme de noirceur qu'était en faite sa vie. Il avait vu sa vie en face, et c'était ce qui lui avait fait perdre la raison. Il devait se reprendre. Recouvrir à nouveau ses yeux d'un voile d'illusion et d'espoir.

Il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver à nouveau. Mais il essaierait. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant, pas après tout ce temps à avoir lutté. Il reprendrait espoir... il essaierait...


	15. Nightmare part 4

**Aventurine-san :** J'avoue ne pas connaître l'histoire dont tu me parle mais avoir tout de même très envie de la lire. Toutes les histoires que j'ai lu avec des abus de Vernon n'étaient, soit pas très intéressante, le personnage de Vernon n'étant pas suffisamment élaborée, soit pas terminée, me laissant sur le cul. Quoi qu'il en soit, je te laisse apprécier la suite ;) et merci pour ta review... bonne lecture !

 **Warning :** Ce chapitre aborde des sujets sensibles !

Une semaine avant son anniversaire, Harry reçut une lettre de Ron l'invitant à la coupe du monde de quidditch avec son père. Dumbledore ayant donné son accord, il lui proposait de venir passer le reste de l'été chez lui, au Terrier. Harry en sauta de joie et s'empressa de brûler la lettre pour ne pas que son oncle tombe dessus. Il espérait vraiment que c'était réelle, parce que depuis plusieurs jours, il essayait de s'en sortir.

Il avait compris une chose importante : dans ses rêves, il ne pouvait pas compter. Alors, il avait gravé quatre marques sur le sol. Et chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux, il les comptait pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réveillé.

Mais, il arrivait bien trop souvent qu'il en compte cinq ou six. Dans ces cas-là, il paniquait et tremblait, il atteignait difficilement son lit et se roulait en une petite boule, complètement terrorisé et ne bougeait plus quelques secondes. Puis, il comptait les secondes, les heures décousues et pleurait encore et encore ne sachant pas quoi faire, tapant des pieds sur le matelas, roulant sur le côté, de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche, de plus en plus rapidement, avant de vraiment se réveiller en hurlant de terreur, la voix brisée par les sanglots et l'incompréhension.

Le stress causé par ses cauchemars et ses terreurs nocturnes, avait fait apparaître des plaques d'eczéma sur son avant bras gauche. Sa peau était à vif, et souvent douloureuse. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de la fatigue psychologique qu'il éprouvait de jour, comme de nuit, et il attendait le soir avec une peur grandissante, n'étant jamais sûr, de toute manière, qu'il soit réellement réveillé dans ces moments-là.

La nuit qui suivit la réception de la lettre de Ron, son oncle vint le voir dans sa chambre. Il faisait sombre, seule la lampe de chevet était allumée. Son oncle s'approcha de lui, et le jeta par terre, sans raison, avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir. Ses genoux frappèrent avec dureté le sol irrégulier.

Il était maigre et pâle face à son oncle. Et il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout avec la fatigue. Sa peau était marquée de bleus par endroits, et la peur se lisait constamment dans son regard. Il avait les yeux hagards d'un enfant perdu, perturbé. Lui qui avait toujours su quoi faire, où se mettre, ne savait plus rien. Il doutait de tout, de lui, de l''autre'.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : s'allonger là, et ne plus bouger. Qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on le laisse seul. Il voulait envoyé son oncle se faire voir, il voulait envoyé Poudlard se faire voir, mais surtout, il voulait envoyé la vie se faire voir.

Malheureusement pour lui, personne n'entendit ses prières, et son oncle restait là, dans cette chambre à ses côté. Mais pourquoi sa tante ne voyait-elle rien ? Comment ne pouvait-elle rien voir ? Il souhaitait tellement que tout s'arrête, que tout ça disparaisse.

Alors qu'il se faisait violé encore et encore, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : qu'on lui fiche la paix. Juste un soirée, juste une nuit. Comment sa vie pouvait-elle être aussi opposée. Comment Poudlard pouvait-il être une bouée d'air frais avec tout ce qu'il s'y passait, alors que ses étés étaient des cauchemars éveillés aussi terrifiants. Comment des gens qui se disaient si attaché à lui pouvaient-ils ne rien voir de sa souffrance ? Lui qui mourrait un peu plus chaque nuit. Lui qui se perdait encore un peu plus chaque fois. Il avait juste besoin d'aide...

Mais, il ne recevait aucune aide. Personne ne pouvait l'aider, personne ne voulait le faire. Il l'avait compris dès la première fois qu'il avait franchit le seuil de cette école. Là-bas, personne ne pourrait jamais le sortir de là. Il devrait se débrouiller seul. Là-bas, le monde était rose et rien ne pouvait perturber ce calme environnent. Le gens ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde que le monde dans lequel il vivaient ne soit pas parfaitement parfait.

Mais lui n'en pouvait plus. Chaque nuit le rapprochait un peu plus du vide, du précipice.

Un cri lui échappa, alors que son oncle se montrait plus violent. il laissa couler ses larmes. Comme spectateur de son propre supplice, il se faisait honte, et il avait mal.

Alors que ses pensées se tintaient de noir, un coups de rein plus violent que les autre, le fit soudain hurler de plaisir. Il se cambra par réflexe, et sans s'en apercevoir, partit de lui-même à la rencontre du sexe qui le violait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Toute pensée quitta son esprit, et il ne pensa plus qu'à cette sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connue, mais qui l'entourait à l'en étouffer.

Il voyait des étoiles danser devant ses yeux, et des papillons couraient dans son estomac. Une chaleur agréable se répandait dans ses reins et pour la première fois, la douleur de son postérieur, passa au second plan.

Son oncle ne tarda pas à venir en lui. À cet instant, une étincelle de folie traversa brièvement le regard émeraude, avant de disparaître tout aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Il tomba dans l'inconscience.

En s'éveillant, Harry ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il se souvenait que son oncle était venu le voir, et d'avoir beaucoup pensé. Mais rien de plus.

En descendant les escaliers, il aperçut sa tante dans le salon. Elle semblait figée, réfléchissant. Elle était seule. Harry la dépassa sans lui jeter un regard, pour ne pas s'attirer ses foudres dès le matin.

La journée passa tranquillement, son oncle s'étant absenté pour le week-end.

Il put se coucher relativement tôt. Mais il ne trouva jamais le sommeil.

Le lendemain, sa tante le fit travailler dur, au point qu'il n'eut pas une minute à lui. Mais ce jour-là, il put manger à sa faim. Il ne se coucha que tard dans la nuit, pensant que dans cinq jours, on viendrait le chercher.

Le jour de son anniversaire arriva rapidement. Et avec lui, la faiblesse de Harry avait atteint un nouveau degré. Il avait besoin de se sentir protégé par ses amis. Il ne se sentait plus du tout en sécurité ici. Il attendait le lendemain avec une impatience accrue.

Cette nuit-là, il connu véritablement l'enfer. Par ce que son oncle l'avait aimé. Par ce qu'il n'avait pas pu résisté, et qu'il avait aimé à son tour. Par ce qu'il avait reçu du plaisir aux tortures de son oncle, et qu'il n'avait jamais eu plus honte de sa vie, que de crier de plaisir pour son bourreau.

La folie avait éclairé son regard durant de longues heures. Ses yeux restant grands ouverts longtemps après le départ de son oncle. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça... Il n'avait jamais éprouvé ça.

Son regard perdu fixé sur le vide de sa chambre, il avait compris que tout était fini. Jamais plus rien ne serait pareil, et jamais il n'échapperait à cette homme qu'il connaissait maintenant, comme depuis des années, mieux que personne. Il était piégé entre ces quatre murs qui représentait, comme le disait si bien son oncle, sa cage dorée. Cet endroit qu'il pouvait quitter, mais dont il n'avait pas assez de courage pour le faire.

Sur le départ pour le Terrier, Harry retrouva certains repères et sut que cette année, il pourrait assurer son rôle d'élève. Il pensait que présentement, sa santé mentale tiendrait le coup. Il put se rendre chez son ami, le cœur léger, acceptant le fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais vraiment sortir de cette chambre. La folie baigna son regard alors qu'il pensait qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment quitté cette chambre. Tout était faux.


	16. Madness

**Chapitre 7 : madness**

Son oncle avait eu un regard soupçonneux tout le temps qu'avait duré le trajet jusqu'au 4 Privet Drive. Harry se méfiait lui aussi de son oncle, et des idées qu'il avait, sans aucuns doutes, préparées. Son moral au plus bas, il ne baissait pourtant pas sa garde. Peu de temps avant d'arriver, son oncle lui annonça qu'il ne serait pas là pour quelques jours, parce que sa tante avait insisté pour qu'il aille aider Marge dans sa recherche de cadeaux pour Dudley. Harry comprit que sa tante avait surtout essayé de l'éloigner de la maison tant que lui serait là.

Peut-être que finalement, elle n'était pas si aveugle que ce que Harry avait cru.

Étrangement, il remarqua qu'en présence de son oncle, il n'était pas mal à l'aise comme il l'avait été au bras de Patil, au bal de Noël. Il se dit que, sans doute, c'était dû à l'habitude. Qu'avec son oncle, tout était naturel, parce qu'il ne cherchait pas à bien faire, il faisait, tout simplement.

La maison était en vu. Aucun autre mot n'avait été échangé depuis. Harry était plongé dans ses pensées, et il agissait comme un robot, ne pensant pas vraiment à ce qu'il faisait.

Son oncle partit quelques minutes plus tard, et sa tante vint le voir dans sa chambre.

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry releva la tête dans sa direction. C'était la première fois qu'il craquait devant sa tante. Elle le regardait, pas surprise le moins du monde, mais avec une expression d'intense concentration. Harry avait l'impression qu'elle essayait de lire en lui.

Les jours passèrent tranquillement, et Harry retrouvait la routine de ses jeunes années, avant son oncle, avant son cauchemar. La nuit, il faisait des cauchemars terrifiants dans lesquels il revivait la mort de Cédric et la renaissance de Voldemort.

Les cauchemars le laissaient tremblant et pantelant. Chaque fois, il se réveillait couvert de sueur, avec d'horribles image jouant devant ses yeux.

IL revint une semaine plus tard, avec la tante Marge et tout les cadeaux pour Dudley. IL ne le regarda pas une seule fois de toute la journée. Dudley était comblé de son anniversaire. Harry ne partit pas se coucher trop tard. Mais il savait qu'IL l'avait suivi.

Marge avait préféré dormir sur le canapé que sur son lit miteux et 'étrangement', Vernon n'avait pas argumenté.

Ce que Harry détestait le plus c'était les première fois après son retour chaque été. Il avait chaque fois aussi mal que la première fois. Mais pourquoi sa tante ne voyait-elle rien ? Pourquoi laissait-elle son mari lui faire toute ces choses ? Manquait-elle autant de courage que lui ou s'en fichait-elle réellement ?

Lorsque son cauchemar continua cette nuit-là, il comprit une chose. Voir des gens mourir lui faisait peur, avoir vu Cédric mourir l'avait terrifié, mais tout les autres, il ne les voyait que dans ses cauchemars. Des rêves où il ressentait l'extase de commettre un meurtre. Mais ça n'était que des rêves, et il commençait à croire que la mort de Cédric en était un aussi.

Qu'importe les conséquences, il ne les vivait pas. Et ça resterait comme ça. Lui, il en vivait un de cauchemar. Une saloperie de cauchemar bien glauque et trop réel à son goût. Ce n'était pas que dans sa tête, ça ne le rendait pas seulement fou.

Peu importe les potentielles victimes qu'il voyait en rêves. Il préférait ne pas s'en soucier. En fait il s'en fichait royalement. Il commençait à ressentir de moins en moins d'empathie, sans même s'en rendre compte il tournait le dos aux gens qu'il défendait avec tant de ferveur avant. Mais ça c'était avant.

Tiens, son oncle n'était plus là. En fait, lui non plus n'était plus là. Où ça ? Nul part.

Vernon était comblé d'avoir, à nouveau pu s'unir avec son neveu. Le sien. Sa poupée, son jouet. L'enfant semblait perdu. Il s'en réjouit, tant pis pour ces fous, s'il pouvait enfermer définitivement son neveu dans le monde qu'il lui tissait, il ne s'en priverait pas.

Il était si beau, si innocent. Avant, il s'en était voulu. De ressentir ça, de... faire ça. Puis il avait accepter, se trouvant des excuses plus bidons les unes que les autre. Maintenant, il comprenait vraiment ce que ça impliquait. De l'aimer, d'aimer Harry du plus profond de son être. De l'aimer à en mourir, à ne pas accepter que d'autres personnes puissent respirer le même air que lui. Il comprenait. Par ce qu'il le vivait.

Les jours suivants, Harry connut une réalité. Un monde... Mais pas son monde. Il pensait connaître la peur. Il apprit que non.

La nuit, des gens sortaient la têtes de sous son lit. Des figures ensanglantées dont le visage était barré d'un sourire si grand qu'il en était terrifiant. Dans ses moments-là, Harry restait en boule sous sa couverture, et essayait de faire taire les rires et les appel lointain, comme venus d'outre tombe, qui le faisait pleurer. Vous vous souvenez ? Harry ne pleur jamais pourtant.

Le jour, Pétunia le grondait, son visage flou à ses yeux. Dudley semblait faire sa vie comme s'il n'existait pas pendant que sa tante ne cessait de le gronder. Mais il ne sentait que le doux soleil sur son visage. Pourtant la fenêtre était dos à lui et son visage était tourné vers le sol.

Puis ses yeux était aveuglé par la lumière du soleil et il sentait la douleur dans ses muscles. Il savait qu'il venait d'être passé à tabac et il ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait de son oncle.

Il avait promis de ne plus porter la main sur lui ? Et alors ? Vous croyez tout ce qu'il dit vous ?

Peut être qu'en fait il était en train de se faire violé par son enfoiré de bourreau. Le jour... quelle différence ? Qu'il tape, qu'il tape, pourquoi ?

Un jour, il crut entendre dire que sa tante était partit depuis des jours chez Marge à cause d'une dispute qu'elle avait eut avec Vernon. Mais qui était cette femme au visage flou qui le disputait jour après jour si ce n'était sa tante ?

Tant de question et pas de réponse. Plutôt croire sa tante, elle ne mentait pas.

Vernon regardait l'enfant qu'ils avaient recueilli il y avait 13 ans de cela. Le gosse le fixait en retour, comme si le fait qu'il le regard était absurde. Portant, Vernon avait un bonne raison de ne pas lâcher le gamin du regard.

Il semblait instable. Le gosse, hein ? Pas lui. Il parlait peu, et disait des choses incohérentes. Parfois il semblait être là, comme maintenant, où il semblait se demander pourquoi il était fixé ainsi. Et parfois il semblait vraiment voir des chose que lui seul apercevait.

Quelques nuits auparavant, il avait couché avec son neveu. Celui-ci avait semblé absent, mais pas plus que d'habitude. Puis il s'était mis à trembler de terreur, fixant un point dans le vide, comme si quelque chose s'était trouvé là.

C'était absurde. Harry n'était pas fou voyons. Non, il n'était pas fou.


	17. Madness part 2

**Réponse à ta review :** merci beaucoup, ça me touche que ma fic te plaise. Malheureusement, mon rythme de publication est assez aléatoire. Je publie les chapitre ne même temps que je les écrit. Donc lorsque l'inspiration me viens je publie. Sache tout de même que la fin de cette fiction est déjà écrite, donc impossible pour moi de l'abandonner. Si je dois te donner une date approximative ce sera à dans deux semaines. Bye

 **Warning :** Ce chapitre (cet été) prote bien son nom.

 **Chapitre 7 : madness**

Harry était assis sur son lit. Il venait de jeter Hedwige par la fenêtre et maintenant, il fixait la cage dorée avec une immense concentration. S'il parvenait juste à y enfermer tout ses souvenirs, ses faiblesses et ses peurs... Au fait, quel jour était-on ? Il ne cilla pas quand sa tante lui précisa qu'ils étaient le 16 juillet.

Rien ne le perturba non plus lorsque, le soir venu, il mangea seul à table avec son oncle qui lui raconta sa journée. En voyant la pluie tomber par la fenêtre, il courut à l'extérieur et tourna jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trempé.

C'était l'heure de dormir. Il monta dans sa chambre pour se mettre au lit. Et avant de fermer ses yeux pour qu'ils ne puissent plus s'ouvrir, il vit que du sang maculait son bras.

Des promesses toujours des promesses. Elles sont faites pour blesser... Blesse si c'est ton choix. Mais n'oublie pas.

Le sang est signe de promesse. Son ancrage, tu te souviens ? Non ne l'abandonne pas. Les visages arrivent, il les entend ramper sous son lit. Le frottement d'un corps anormalement constitué se frottant dans le sang, sur une moquette usée. Il n'a pas peur. Il n'a pas peur, jusqu'à ce que les larmes roule sur ses joues. Il n'a plus conscience qu'il ne respire pas.

Il sentit son oncle le prendre dans ses bras, et il le protégea des visages. Il sentit l'étreinte d'un mort et il se sentit bercé. Était-ce au moins réel ? Réfléchir à cette question épuisait son inconscient, mais pour l'instant, il était encore cohérent. Enfin presque.

L'absence de lumière tut tout les rires et les murmures. Voilà pourquoi la chaleur du soleil lui léchait le visage.

Il verrait en temps voulu pour Poudlard. En attendant, il devait enfermer tout les souvenirs de son 'cauchemar' dans la cage dorée qui était apparue dans sa tête quelques jours plus tôt.

Il était bien là, dans cette cage qui lui offrait cette douce sécurité. Il était entre les mains de son oncle, et personne ne devait trouver cette cage une fois à Poudlard. Pas même lui. Si avant, il pouvait se permettre d'oublier, maintenant, il avait passé l'âge et il devait adopter un comportement adulte.

Depuis une heure, Harry fixait son oncle du coin de l'œil. Il était convaincu que sitôt qu'il le lâcherait des yeux, il se ferait attaquer. Alors il ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

Il ne regardait pas l'hideux papier-peint rose fluo, barré de jaune et saturé en violet. Ni le parquet ondulant sous ses pieds qui lui faisait perdre l'équilibre depuis ce matin.

La seule question qui avait traversé son esprit était pourquoi le monde semblait si clair. Puis il s'était dit que ce n'était pas quelques couleurs qui allait rendre le monde plus beau. En tout cas son monde.

C'était pourquoi il refusait de détourner le regard de cet homme qui le faisait tant souffrir.

Un jour où la lumière l'aveugla, il vit les amis de Dudley monter à l'étage. Il alla faire la vaisselle avant qu'oncle Vernon ne rentre du travail et ne le trouve là à rien faire.

La maison était toujours dans un état impeccable.

Deux jours. Ce fut seulement deux jours avant son anniversaire qu'un éclair de lucidité le frappa.

Il faisait sombre. Tout était noir. Sous ses doigts, le sol était dur et rugueux. En bougeant son poignet, sans doute cassé vu la douleur qui l'assaillit à ce simple geste, sa main rencontra quelque chose de poisseux.

Ses yeux finirent par s'adapter à l'absence de lumière et il se mit sur ses pieds à l'aide de son autre bras.

Il se dirigea de manière incertaine vers l'endroit où il pensait se trouver l'interrupteur. Et la lumière fut. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur un véritable carnage. Les meubles renversés, sa chaise de bureau cassée en mille morceaux sur le sol. Et le sang. Plein de sang, trop de sang, partout. Sur les mur, les draps et le sol. Son sang maculait toute sa chambre.

Voilà où il se trouvait. Sa chambre. Elle était dans un état pitoyable, mais c'était bel et bien sa chambre.

Son poignet se rappela à sa mémoire, et il le vit former un angle bizarre. Il s'assit sur son lit et déchira ce qui lui restait de draps pour s'en faire un pansement.

Des flashs qui ressemblaient plus à des souvenirs apparurent dans son esprit et c'est comme cela qu'il comprit qu'il ne devait ses blessures qu'à lui-même.

Sa main cassée était due aux coups qu'il avait donnés à répétition dans le mur. Il avait frapper le mur une heure entière sans s'arrêter une seconde pour souffler. Ça lui faisait peur de savoir qu'il avait pu faire un chose pareille.

Le sang qui maculait le reste de la chambre venait de ses crises de paranoïa. Il se souvenait s'être gratté l'intérieur des bras et des cuisses à sang. Ses plaies n'avait pas le temps de guérir qu'une nouvelle crise le prenait, lui faisant rouvrir ses blessures et laisser encore le sang couler.

Ça le terrifiait. Tout ce qu'il voyait ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pourtant il n'avait pour souvenir que les flashs qui l'assaillaient durement, lui donnant l'impression que ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui avait agit, mais un autre.

Le mal le rongea lorsqu'il se souvint avoir dénigré la mort de Cédric. De l'avoir fait passer au second plan de sa minable existence.

Il était monstrueux. Il arrêta, tremblant sa main qui avait recommencé à gratter sa cuisse.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il déraille à ce point. Pour qu'il en vienne à dénigrer ainsi la mort de Cédric.

Puis une image de son oncle le violant traversa son esprit. Il se rappela tout à coup à quel point il se dégouttait, surtout depuis qu'il avait commencé à employé ce mot : violer.

Il se trouvait répugnant. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement prendre son courage à deux mains et fuir.

Ses mains avaient rouverts ses blessures, les ongles rentrant dans sa peau. Ses mains ? Son regard tomba sur ses mains dont la gauche, bandée, se remettait à saigner. Une douleur poignante se répandit dans sa main.

Puis une pensée traversa son esprit. Une minute plus tôt, c'était sa main droite qui était bandée.

Un fou rire le prit devant l'ironie qu'il était le seul à voir dans cette situation.

Il ne sentait plus sa main et le monde, à nouveau clair lui permit de souffler. Il sourit et se coucha, attendant les visage qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver.


	18. Madness part 3

**Réponse à Poouf :** Trop de compliment, tu me fais rougir. Non, je plaisante. Merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes. J'y met du cœur tu sais... Pour Harry, SURPRISE. Que le monde magique ne voit rien est vraiment aberrant et le fait que ce soit en faite tout à fait possible est encore pire. (oui je sais c'est bizarre de parler de ma fiction comme si ce n'était pas moi qui décidait d'absolument tout. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à l'oublier et à croire que ce que j'écris est la vrai vie, du coup j'y vais de mon petit commentaire). Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est vrai que je n'avait pas prévu de le torturer autant ce pauvre Harry. Je connais ça de chercher des boys love haha et il m'ait aussi arrivé de tomber sur des fic d'un autre genre mais tout de même super. Je suis contente que pour toi ma fic en fasse parti. Merci.

 **Chapitre 7 : madness**

En se levant ce matin-là, Vernon se sentit de très bonne humeur. En descendant dans la cuisine et en apercevant ce joli petit cul, il se dit que décidément, ce serait vraiment une journée magnifique.

Comme il aimait les samedi. Des jours sans travail où il pouvait passer toute la journée à observer son jeune neveu. Il semblait si normal pourtant. Enfin normal... autant qu'un sorcier puisse l'être.

En le voyant ainsi debout dans cette cuisine, à préparer du bacon et des œufs brouillés, il avait du mal à l'imaginer tel qu'il l'avait été quelques jours auparavant, lorsque Pétunia avait dû s'absenter quelques jours. Lunatique, détaché du monde dans lequel il vivait. Complètement à côté de la plaque. Il l'avait vu danser sous une pluie torrentielle. Danser, nom de dieu. Ça lui avait donné à réfléchir, toute cette merde. Et il ne voulait plus. C'était un mauvais plan de le rendre fou. Il ne fallait pas.

Il voulait qu'il oublie Poudlard. Pas le sens des réalités.

La nuit dernière, le petit avait pleuré parce que des choses l'avaient terrifié. Des choses qui n'existaient pas. Et une heure durant, il l'avait bercé, le rassurant encore et encore, lui murmurant en litanie : ''Tu dois revenir. Tu dois revenir''.

Le voyant ce matin, il était content de constater que pour l'instant le gamin semblait stable. Le gamin... Harry.

Son journal entre les mains, il s'évertuait à cacher son comportement à sa femme un peu trop collante ces derniers temps. Elle avait recommencé avec ses regards inquisiteurs. À croire qu'elle aussi avait de l'attirance pour Harry. Son Harry. Elle rêvait éveillée si elle croyait pouvoir mettre la main sur lui.

Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant Harry lui servir son petit déjeuné. L'enfant se pencha au dessus de lui et il put sentir son odeur si entêtante. Comment pourrait-il se le sortir de la tête, maintenant ?

Pétunia l'informa qu'aujourd'hui, elle pensait s'occuper du repas du soir. Harry n'eut aucune réaction, comme s'il était ailleurs. Ce qui était sans doute le cas. Vernon soupira et répondit simplement à sa femme que c'était une excellente idée.

Il n'avait pas conscience de s'être fait avoir. Il ne le découvrit qu'en début d'après-midi, quand Pétunia partit au super-marché avec son neveu. Comme ça, en traître. Il en fut plutôt agacé.

Il passa donc un temps fou sur ses dossiers en attendant que madame ne daigne rentrer à la maison, pour préparer ce soit-disant dîner.

Une autre mauvaise surprise l'attendit lorsqu'en rentrant, sa ''merveilleuse'' femme, se permit d'ordonner à son filleul de sortir dehors jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Il faillit intervenir à ce moment, mais en voyant l'air de Pétunia, il se dit qu'il valait mieux obtempérer pour cette fois. Juste pour cette fois.

Vernon se tourna donc vers cet enfant qui semblait si jeune malgré ses presque 15 ans, et vit les yeux d'enfant de Harry. Soupirant, il lui proposa d'aller faire de la balançoire dans le parc en attendant que le dîner soit prêt.

* * *

La balançoire le portait. Il sentait le vent dans ses cheveux et l'herbe sous ses pieds nus. Dudley et ses copains vinrent à sa rencontre.

Il entendit des rires moqueurs et la langue fourchue du serpent qui ondulait. Il vit que le soleil était haut dans le ciel sombre. Il hurla LA FERME et LA FERME... puis le froid les glaça tous.

Il ne voyait pas le bout de bois qu'il serrait pourtant à en faire blanchir ses jointures. Et quand Dudley lui hurla d'arrêter, le son d'une porte métallique et grinçante se fit entendre à ses oreilles, avant qu'elle ne se ferme brutalement.

Sursautant, Harry entraîna Dudley dans un tunnel étroit qui servait de raccourcis pour rejoindre le 4 Privet Drive. Ils étaient suivis à n'en pas douté. Le froid et la peur qui les poursuivaient, laissait penser que la morte était à leur trousse.

Ils se firent propulsés loin l'un de l'autre par un vent glacial et le cri d'une femme résonna. Il ne vit plus que la noirceur et les mains qui voulaient le saisir. Et sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait qu'il envoya au loin les deux horribles monstres qui les avaient pris pour cible.

Mais le mal étaient déjà fait. Dudley ne s'en était pas sortit indemne, il était traumatisé. Harry ne perdit pas de temps pour le ramener en sécurité.

Sanguinolents, ils arrivèrent au Privet Drive en traînant des pieds. Le jeune sorcier n'entendit que sa tante hurler de désespoir en découvrant l'état de son fils.

Vernon, lui, était vraiment en colère. Il avait toujours détesté les bizarreries de son neveu. Mais il voulut savoir. Malheureusement, Harry n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une lettre s'envola jusqu'à eux.

Une voix crillarde s'éleva, annonçant à qui voulait l'entendre, que suite à un usage de magie en dessous de l'âge requis et devant un moldu, Harry était dès à présent viré de Poudlard.

L'annonce ne fit qu'un tour dans son cerveau. Pour lui viré signifiait la fin de tout. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être viré. Il s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

Tout le reste de la famille était choqué par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Et évidemment, Vernon jubilait de cette nouvelle.

Il n'eut que le temps de savourer sa victoire tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers afin de la partager avec l'enfant qu'il élevait, qu'il le vit redescendre, sa valise à la main.

Le temps de lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire, le bois qu'il redoutait tant lui arriva sous le nez. Il tenta de l'arrêter, vraiment. Énonçant son interdiction d'utiliser la magie.

Mais Harry lui répondit, qu'à présent, il s'en fichait clairement.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Vernon comprit : ''Tu es revenu''. La raison était revenu au le gamin, et comme chaque fois que c'était le cas, ils avaient besoin d'un break.

L'été prochain, il s'assurerait qu'il ne retrouve pas la raison.


	19. Terror of rejection

**Chapitre 8 : Terror of rejection**

Son cœur était déchiré, lacéré de toute part. Une douleur insupportable à l'en étouffer ne le lâchait plus. Il avait la sensation d'une chape de plomb sur l'estomac et l'impression constante qu'il n'était pas à sa place. Et cette sensation de malaise restait. Non, sa place n'était plus dans ce monde, plus maintenant. Plus maintenant que Sirius n'y était plus.

Il ne voulait plus affronter le monde. Il ne voulait plus faire face à ce qu'il subissait. Il n'en avait plus la force. Il n'y arriverait pas une fois de plus.

Il voulait fuir, mais il était trop faible et trop lâche pour ça. Trop faible était le mot. Il avait mal et il ne faisait rien pour s'en sortir.

Mais il avait peur. Cette vie était la seule qu'il connaissait. Que ferait-il s'il devait partir ? Où irait-il ? Nul part. En fait, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller bien loin. La salle de bain suffirait.

Cet été serait son dernier. Il ne subirait plus tout ça. Il n'aurait plus à vivre sans les gens qu'il aime. Et il ne les condamnerait plus à mort par sa simple présence.

Il avait toujours flirter avec la mort. Elle était comme une vieille amie. Il était prêt à l'accueillir à bras ouvert, à présent, maintenant que plus rien ne comptait. Oui, sans Sirius, il n'était plus rien.

Le son de l'eau du robinet qui coulait dans la baignoire s'atténuait doucement. Sa tête dodelinait tandis que son regard devenait flou. Il avait froid, terriblement froid dans cette eau rouge et glaciale.

Ses tremblements agitèrent son corps, musclé par le quiddich. Et un sentiment d'oppression le saisit à la gorge, il ne parvenait plus à respirer. Son souffle quitta lentement ses lèvres bleues.

Tout fut totalement noir lorsqu'il sentit un dernier soupir ses poumons, le dernier, pour n'y laisser que du vide. Il n'avait ressentit que de la douleur. Une intense douleur. Mais alors que son dernier souffle quittait ses lèvres, il se sentit soulagé et libre.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Oncle Vernon venait de se garer dans l'allée du numéro 4 à Privet Drive. Il s'était endormit sans même s'en apercevoir. Il ne se rappelait plus son rêve, mais les forts sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé lui donnèrent l'impression que son cœur cherchait à sortir de sa poitrine. Tout son air semblait vouloir quitter ses poumons. Il en conclut qu'il avait dû faire un mauvais rêve, et n'y pensa plus.

Il se souvint soudain de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait vu cette maison. Il avait fugué tout en menaçant son oncle avec sa baguette. Cette fois, il était vraiment dans la merde.

Il avait passé toute la semaine à supplier Dumbledore, encore et encore, de ne pas le renvoyer ici. Les larmes aux yeux, il avait insisté. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, il avait craqué devant le vieil homme. Penser à ce qu'il lui arriverait cet été avait été trop insoutenable et pour la première fois, il avait craqué, demandant de l'aide auprès de son professeur.

Mais il n'avait pas compris. Il avait pris sa demande, et son insistance, pour un caprice de gosse. Il avait cru ses larmes dû au décès de son parrain. Et il avait refuser. Dumbledore l'avait sciemment renvoyer chez ses relatifs. Il l'avait regarder dans les yeux en lui assurant que c'était pour son bien.

Harry avait ri jaune. Puis il était sorti du bureau en claquant la porte. Se promettant de ne plus jamais demander de l'aide à cet homme.

Il avait dû retourner tranquillement à ses occupation, fier de lui. Il disait non à ses caprices. Quel papi génial. Et lui était de retour dans cette chambre miteuse. Sa valise enfermée à double tour au grenier, pour l'empêcher d'avoir à nouveau accès à sa baguette.

Tante Pétunia lui avait lancé un regard si noir, qu'il lui avait glacé le dos.

Ses souvenirs étaient assez flous lorsqu'il repensait aux étés précédents. C'était étrange.

Assis sur son lit, en attendant que sa tante lui demande de descendre préparer le dîner, Harry repensa à ses cours d'occlumencie. Le professeur Snape s'en était donné à cœur joie pour l'humilier.

Encore une chose que Dumbledore n'avait pas su voir. La peur cachée derrière la haine qu'il avait pour son professeur de potions. Cette peur tirée de la ressemblance qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir entre Snape et son oncle Vernon.

Ça avait vraiment été une torture. Les cours d'occlumencie... une catastrophe.

Le professeur Snape s'était bien moqué de lui. Les doux souvenirs innocents des matchs de quiddch et des moments passés avec ses amis ou avec Sirius... Sirius.

Bref, ces souvenirs qu'il avait aperçu lui avait bien donné matière à rire. Alors même qu'à chaque fois qu'il quittait son esprit tordu, un souvenir atroce, avec son oncle en personnage principal, lui remontait en mémoire. Avant de disparaître à nouveau dans cette cage bien utile.

Snape lui en avait parlé de cette cage dorée. Il l'aurait aperçu dans son esprit sans pouvoir y pénétrer.

Finalement, il pouvait bien se moquer de ce bonheur éphémère, le traitant d'enfant gâté. Il n'avait rien su voir. Comme tout le monde, il n'avait rien vu.

Les mois qu'avait duré ces cours n'avait pas permis à Snape de voir quoi que ce soit. L'un des meilleur legimens... Il espérait sincèrement que Voldemort ne soit pas meilleur.

Il avait secrètement prié pour qu'il parvienne à briser le verrou. Mais la peur l'avait empêché de lui montrer. La peur du malaise, la peur du déni, la peur du rejet. Il aurait vraiment voulu que lui puisse voir. Mais il n'y était pas parvenu.

Et lui était de nouveau là, dans cette maison maudite. Elle qui avait été le témoin silencieux de son enfance, de son enfer, de sa douleur...

Il était l'heure, sa tante l'appela. Le dîner ne se ferait pas tout seul.


	20. Terror of rejection part 2

Réponses aux reviews :

L'ombre des larmes : Merci pour ton message ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Comme d'habitude, chaque fois que je reçoit un de vos petits messages de soutient je prend tout de suite mon ordinateur pour écrire la suite. Désolé que ça ait autant tardé. Tu sais je pense que même le pire des psychopathes peut être compris si on se met à sa place et que l'on ressent les sentiments que lui aussi ressent. Ce qui nous empêche totalement de devenir pareil c'est simplement notre bon sens et nos pieds gardés sur terre. Le temps qui passe, les pensées qui te passent par le tête et les choix que tu fais, tout ça détermine ce que tu deviens (principalement bien sûr). J'essaye ici de montrer les chemin prit par chacun des personnages pour montrer où ils en arriveront et que l'on comprenne pourquoi. Te balancer le viol de Harry, sa souffrance et ses décisions par la suite peuvent faire des fics intéressantes, voire super (j'en ai lu pleins) mais j'ai vraiment voulu ici développer ce qu'on ne retrouve que rarement ailleurs, à savoir, mais pourquoi vernon fait ça ? (la question qu'on se pose souvent) mais et Pétunia, elle voit rien ? Et j'en ai profité pour pousser le vice encore plus loin en enfermant Harry d'une certaine façon dans ce cauchemar qui n'appartient qu'à lui mais dont il n'est pas le seul protagoniste. Je m'arrête là pour mon message sinon il va être plus long que la suite haha. Merci encore et à bientôt.

Big Bad Wolf Is Here : ouiiiii tous le monde attribut à Dumbledore un troisième œil, où il voit tout ce qui se passe partout. Mais c'est faux ! Ici rien ne relève de sa juridiction, et c'est pas Madame Figgs qui verra quoi que ce soit. Alors tant que ses plans ne seront pas bouleversé, Harry devra faire ce qui lui est dit point à la ligne ! C'est un connard ! Vivement qu'il crève celui là. Voilà la suite à bientôt.

 **Chapitre 8 : Terror of rejection**

À quatre pattes sur la moquettes usée et rugueuse de sa chambre miteuse, Harry pleurait de désespoir. Ça n'en finirait donc jamais ?

Il savait être né pour souffrir. Mais merde, il n'en pouvait plus. Il était à l'agonie.

Les coups de butoir qui le déchirait de l'intérieur, le tuait à petit feu. Les mains sur son corps ne faisait que renforcer le dégoût qu'il avait déjà pour lui-même. Il priait pour que son calvaire prenne fin. Si seulement...

Et l'autre con qui riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il ne pouvait pas la fermer deux secondes ? Ne voyait-il donc pas comme lui souffrait ?

Le rire tonitruant, si semblable aux aboiements d'un chien, rajoutait une migraine atroce à toutes ces autres douleurs qui l'assaillaient.

Quand la douleur partit un peu, une fois que son oncle se fut retiré, il sentit des bras entourer son torse. Et le monstre ignoble dans son dos lui demanda simplement de ne pas bouger pendant quelques minutes.

C'était répugnant.

Enfin, son oncle quitta la pièce, le laissant seul. Seul avec ce crétin congénital qui ne pensait qu'à rire lorsque lui souffrait. Il allait lui dira ça façon de penser à celui-là.

Il monta difficilement sur son lit tout en tuant ce qui lui servait de parrain du regard. Cet idiot était revenu du royaume des morts. Deux jours, après qu'il soit revenu dans cette baraque, ce con s'était pointé, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en lui gueulant un : ''SURPRISE'' tonitruant. Puis il avait fait comme chez lui, et s'était installé dans la chambre de Harry, lui piquant son lit.

Au début, Harry en avait été heureux. Mais quand Sirius avait commencé à se comporter comme le pire des salauds, Harry l'avait dégagé de son lit vite fait bien fait.

Oui, le verrou avait cédé. Le premier jour, Harry n'avait pas comprit les regards étranges qu'il recevait de son oncle. Mais le soir... quand l'enfer avait repris... Le verrou avait éclaté dans sa tête, laissant tout les souvenirs enfouis et tout ses sentiments remonter à la surface. Et bien sur, la folie n'avait pas tardé à refaire surface.

Avec les viols, les coups avait repris. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son oncle avait recommencé à le battre et à l'humilier comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années.

Les instants de lucidité se faisaient de plus en plus rare. Et même dans ces moment là, Harry n'aurait douté de la présence de Sirius pour rien au monde. La dernière personne qui s'était un tant soi peu occupé de lui n'était pas morte. Elle ne pouvait pas l'être. Comment pourrait-il survivre si c'était le cas ?

Plus les jours passait et plus sa raison se faisait la malle. Ce n'était pas comme l'année dernière. Cet été, la folie ne le reprit pas d'un coups. Elle s'échappait insidieusement des barreaux qui l'enfermait dans sa tête.

Les visage étaient revenus eux aussi.

Pétunia ne disait plus rien se rapprochant de près ou de loin à son neveu. C'était devenu trop dur pour elle. De voir cet enfant dans un état aussi lamentable lui donnait envie de vomir.

Elle avait mal de l'ignorer de manière aussi ignoble. Bien sûr, qu'elle savait que son mari harcelait l'enfant. Il devait sans doute le battre et l'humilier aussi, mais elle n'avait pas de preuves. Bien qu'elle soit de toute manière bien trop lâche pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Se rappeler qu'il s'agissait du fils de son horrible sœur anormale et de son mari tout aussi anormal, était la seule chose qui la gardait loin du garçon, et de l'aide quelle aurait pu lui apporter.

Malgré toutes ses tentatives pour essayer d'éloigner son mari de cet enfant, elle n'y était jamais parvenu. Pire, elle sentait qu'avec le temps, l'intérêt que son mari portait à ce gosse ne cessait de grandir.

Elle avait mal et se savait bien égoïste quand elle préférait juste avoir un peu moins mal que de réagir. Elle était sa seule porte de sortie. Elle s'en était rendu compte depuis le temps. Elle en pleurait chaque soir de désespoir. Mais elle était trop lâche et le doute ne la quittait pas.

Quand à Vernon, il ne savait plus tellement comment agir avec son neveu. L'été dernier, il était parti en le menaçant de sa baguette et Dudley était rentré dans un état de trauma assez grave...

Il avait peur qu'au moindre mot de travers son neveu pète les plombs et se barre encore. Alors il ne lui faisait plus remarquer ses erreurs.

Mais il n'avait pas tenu une semaine que tout ce qu'il avait intériorisé était ressorti d'un coup. Un coup, oui, c'était bien le mot, ou plutôt plusieurs, une tonne. Les coups étaient ressortis bien trop nombreux. Comme s'il évacuait toutes ces années où il ne lui en avait plus donné.

Il avait vite repris ses marques, comme si ses poings s'étaient rappelés d'eux-mêmes les endroits vicieux où il fallait donner chaque coup.

Puis cette violence l'avait surpris. Il n'avait pas voulu agir ainsi. Lui faire du mal. Il s'était dit que cela ne se reproduirait pas. Il ne voulait pas déraper, comme avant. Mais après avoir intériorisé pendant des années, son corps lui refusait désormais ce droit. C'était devenu un réflexe.

Il en souffrait chaque fois qu'il voyait l'enfant serrer sa tête dans ses mains et se rouler en boule pour qu'il ne puisse pas toucher les points vitaux. Chaque fois qu'il tombait en larmes et qu'il le suppliait de s'en aller. À chacun de ses regards de pur terreur qu'il lui lançait lorsqu'il entrait dans la petite chambre à l'étage.

Et ce soir, comme chaque soir depuis deux semaines, Vernon se promis d'arrêter de porter la main sur le jeune garçon que devenait son neveu, et que demain serait différent.


	21. Terror of rejection part 3

Note de l'auteure : Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour ce très long retard. En espérant que cela ne se reproduise pas.

Réponses aux reviews :

Diri-chan : Salut ! Désolé de ne répondre que maintenant... Oui je comprend ta réaction et je te félicite de l'avoir lu jusque là malgré tes appréhensions. Je partage ton point de vue sur Pétunia (j'aime bien son rôle). Mais pas de Pétunia dans ce chapitre et très peu sans doute dans le prochain... à plus.

Annaele Tiam : Merci merci pour les compliments ;) je n'est pas vraiment réussit à tout reprendre pour ce chapitre mais j'espère que ce ne sera que pour le temps de me remettre dans le bain.

Soln96 : J'ai adoré tes petits commentaires à chaque chapitre, j'ai pu voir l'évolution de tes sentiments pour l'histoire et j'ai souri pour beaucoup. Je comprend tes sentiments vis-à-vis de Vernon car je pense que tout les lecteurs ont les mêmes... (en même temps...) J'ai surtout bien ris quand tu en es venu à prier pour que Voldemort tue Vernon.

Xena : Cette idée m'est venue l'été dernier. Ça n'allait pas très fort à l'époque et je pense que j'ai chercher à tout rejeter sur Harry (un bouc émissaire...). J'ai toujours trouvé que les côtés gros enfoirés de Vernon et Pétunia étaient hyper soft dans les livres tout en cachant de sacrés abus. Je veux montrer justement ce qu'ils auraient pu être alors que personnes ne voient rien, tout comme personne ne réagit aux abus (quand même assez graves) qu'à réellement vécu Harry. Pour la suite je te laisse la découvrir par toi-même. Bye.

Potterheadunicorn : Salut, tes reviews sont un peu le reflet de ce que j'ai pensé moi aussi. Le récit est en effet adapté pour laisser penser que cela aurait pu réellement se passer. Mais je te laisse découvrir la suite.

L'ombre des larmes : Merci de continuer à me suivre et désolé pour ce retard. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et ne te laissera pas trop sur ta faim ;)

YuuKyun : Salut ! C'est l'effet recherché de mettre mal à l'aise et de choquer. J'espère que tu aura quand même le courage de lire jusque là pour voir ma réponse à ta review. Je ne pense pas faire de couple pour le moment mais je n'en dis pas plus. Et d'une seule voix crions tous : « à bas Vernon ! » ;)

 **Chapitre 8 : Terror of rejection**

Après deux semaines de supplice, Harry craqua. Son mental de plus en plus faible céda lorsque Sirius lui murmura à l'oreille à quel point il aimait ça, se faire battre, se faire prendre comme une chienne, alors qu'à côté son cousin dormait tranquillement. Il lui avait dit tout le plaisir que ça lui procurait de le voir ainsi. Et Harry avait supplier, il avait supplier son parrain de se taire, les larmes dévalant sur son visage alors que ses muscles crispés le faisaient souffrir le martyre.

On ne s'habitue jamais à ça. À la douleur des coups et du reste. On s'habitue à se sentir comme une merde, on s'habitue à la peur, mais comment s'habituer aux coups vicieux, aux mains hideuses qui passent et repassent là où elles n'auraient jamais dû aller.

Petit, il pensait s'être accoutumé à ressentir cette douleur, et peut être, alors, était-ce le cas. Mais plus aujourd'hui, plus quand maintenant, chaque été il avait l'impression que tout recommencer. Plus quand après avoir une nouvelle fois ressenti l'espoir, tout s'était effondré.

La migraine qui lui rendait toutes ces paroles tellement insupportables reflua doucement. Une douce torpeur prit place, et il perdit connaissance.

En se réveillant, Harry avait l'impression d'être différent. Deux semaines qu'il était chez les Dursley et il se sentait plus libre que jamais. Son oncle exigeait de lui qu'il soit rentré avant minuit mais le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait de ses journées. Même Pétunia ne l'incommodait plus avec toutes ces tâches ménagères qu'elle l'obligeait avant à effectuer tout les étés, comme s'il devait rattraper dix mois de retard. Ce qui devait sans doute être le cas.

Alors, la journée il quittait cet enfer. Sans savoir où aller, où traîner. Malgré sa liberté, il n'allait pourtant jamais bien loin. Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Aussi parce que Sirius ne le suivait jamais dehors et qu'il avait peur chaque jour qu'il revienne pour trouver la maison vide de la présence de son parrain. Il savait cela idiot d'avoir peur de perdre cet espèce d'enfoiré, mais lui ne l'avait jamais frappé. Il ne lui avait jamais fait toutes ces choses qu'il n'osait pas encore nommer à voix haute.

Enfin, lorsque Harry parlait de changement, ce n'était jamais rien. Il fallait juste voir à quoi ressemblait sa vie pour imaginer que ce qu'il appelait un changement, ne pouvait pas être anodin. Non, en fait, il avait peur. Encore, oui, mais cette fois c'était de lui-même dont il était effrayé.

Vous allez voir, que ce n'était en effet pas rien. Son corps d'adolescent commençait à le trahir. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il ne l'ait pas fait plus tôt, mais il ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de ce genre de détails, tout de suite. Là, son problème était qu'il se sentait excité par les parties de jambes en l'air que lui ''offrait'' son abominable oncle. Et c'était cela qui le terrifiait. Les coups, les abus, les visages, les cauchemars, la folie..., son parrain et maintenant ça. Il se doutait en avoir oublié dans sa liste mentale, mais présentement, il ne se sentait pas la force de réfléchir à toutes les merdes qui envahissaient sa vie.

C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour se convaincre de quitter cette maison chaque jour à l'aube pour n'y revenir que tard dans la nuit. Ses pensées. Celles qui le faisaient se sentir si minable, si insignifiant. Il ne pouvait réfléchir quand autour, il y avait cet homme qu'il ne reconnaissait plus qui lui murmurait insidieusement tout ce qu'il avait refuser de voir en face, tout ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir resurgir en ce moment.

Une semaine avant son seizième anniversaire, Sirius était là, comme depuis deux semaines, à lui murmurer à quel point il était immonde et dégouttant de vouloir toutes ces choses que lui faisaient son oncle. Il lui disait comme il devrait se jeter aux pieds de ce gros porc pour le supplier de lui donner ce plaisir qui semblait tant lui tenir à cœur. Mais cette fois, Harry ne le laissa pas parler sans régir et lui hurla de se taire, mettant dans sa voix le plus d'autorité possible. Sirius s'était figé. Un horrible sourire s'était alors étalé sur son visage. L'un de ceux qui ne sont pas humainement possible. Les ombres avaient commencées à danser autour de lui, faisant vaciller la faible lumière de sa chambre. Son corps s'était ensuite désarticulé alors que Harry hurlait de peur. Sirius flottait au dessus du matelas sur lequel Harry s'était évertué à l'ignorer tout à l'heure. L'homme s'était moqué de sa crédulité. Comment Harry avait-il pu croire que son parrain était revenu à la vie, était ce que l'homme ne cessait de lui répéter alors que son sourire immonde ne cessait de grandir et que sa peau blanchissait encore.

Le visage de Harry se déforma par la peur quand qu'il comprit que ce visage qui lui faisait face n'était que l'un des nombreux visages de sous son lit. Par déni, il avait dû inconsciemment vouloir sortir Sirius de là. Il en avait alors fait une créature horrible qui n'était que le reflet des pensées les plus noires, enfouies de son esprit, dans la cage dorée qu'il avait presque réussi à oublier.


	22. Terror of rejection part 4

Réponses aux reviews :

potterheadunicorn : Salut, merci pour ton soutient, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Oui ce n'est vraiment pas près de s'arrêter, désolé. Courage !

Yggdra : Salut ! Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai adoré ce genre d'histoire. Maintenant quand je les lis, j'ai l'impression qu'elles me touche bien plus qu'avant. Je ne sais d'un de me chapitre qu'il est vraiment réussi que lorsqu'il me fait ressentir les émotion que je veux en dégager. Malheureusement, cela fais un bon moment que je ne l'ai pas ressenti, et cela me peine beaucoup. Les sentiments sont difficiles à décrire avec des mots. Pour en faire vraiment ressortir toutes les nuances, il faut savoir jouer. Alors je joue, et des fois je gagne, des fois je perds. Bien sûr chaque passage est important, et il ne faudrait en sauter aucun (même si je comprends que cela puisse être compliqué). J'essaye de ne pas m'étaler dans l'histoire, et de n'y mettre que ce qui compte vraiment. Chacun à son propre ressenti des choses qu'il lit, comme des choses qu'il entend, le plus important c'est ce que le lecteur finisse par comprendre ou ne serais-ce qu'entrevoir ce que l'auteur à cherché à montré au départ. Merci pour ton soutien !

 **Chapitre 8 : Terror of rejection**

Vernon entra dans la chambre de son neveu, sans frapper. Comme à chaque fois, il n'attendit pas pour se diriger vers lui. Il devait être au alentour de 1 heure du matin, et le jeune homme venait tout juste de rentrer. Il ne savait pas où il était parti traîner mais, maintenant, il était là, et il était à lui. Il allait se faire une joie de cette courte nuit.

Il saisit le garçon par les cheveux alors que celui-ci ne s'était pas retourné en l'entendant entrer. Il le frappa à la tempe, l'étourdissant légèrement et le jeta sur le lit, comme s'il ne pesait rien. Il ne remarqua même pas le bruit que fit la lampe de chevet en allant s'écraser au sol, trop occupé qu'il était à arracher les vêtements qui recouvraient ce corps tant chéri.

La moitié de leurs corps étaient encore en dehors du lit, mais il n'arrivait pas à réunir la patience qu'il avait souvent. Là il ne voyait rien d'autre que ce qu'il était venu chercher et rien ne semblait pouvoir le détourner de son objectif. Il attrapa le bras fin qui pendait mollement pour retourner le jeune homme sur le ventre. Il était brusque, et violent. Ses gestes étaient durs et impitoyables, mais ils dénotaient une grande habitude.

De ses deux mains, il agrippa fermement les hanches du gamin et le pénétra l'instant d'après d'un puissant coup de rein. Il sentit pour la première fois, Harry lutter pour tenter de le repousser. Un gémissement de douleur avait franchi ses lèvres, comme un long sifflement. Harry continua à se débattre de plus en plus violemment. Mais ses maigres forces ne pouvait pas le faire bouger. Vernon s'amusait de ses pitoyables tentatives. Le garçon aurait pourtant dû savoir que cela ne servait à rien de lutter, que Vernon finissait toujours par avoir ce qu'il était venu chercher et que résister ne pouvait que lui faire plus de mal encore.

Mais cette fois, contrairement à toutes ces autres fois, Harry n'abandonna pas, il ne se laissa pas faire en voyant que son oncle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser. Il se mit à crier de le lâcher. Des larmes de désespoir roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne sache qu'elles étaient les véritables raisons de leur présence. Il avait mal. À l'intérieur, à l'extérieur, il souffrait le martyr et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour que ça s'arrête. Pour que tout s'arrête.

Vernon n'en n'eut rien à faire. Il détestait le voir lutter ainsi. Il avait passé trop d'années à le dresser pour qu'il le laisse maintenant n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il le bâillonna en posant violemment sa main sur sa bouche. Il utilisa ensuite son poids pour l'étouffer presque sous lui et ne fit qu'accélérer ses mouvements de bassin. Le vieux lit en bois cognait dans le mur en rythme avec ses coups de rein, alors que les larmes et les cris étouffés de Harry se faisaient de plus en plus faibles.

Lorsque Vernon se releva, il vit que le gamin avait perdu connaissance. Les sillons qui recouvraient ses joues apportaient au tableau une touche macabre, comme les bleus qui apparaissaient lentement de chaque côté de sa bouche. Ceux un peu plus violet qui étaient déjà présent sur ses hanches et l'intérieur de ses cuisses n'allaient pas encore s'estomper avant un bon moment. Quiconque aurait observé ce tableau aurait parfaitement put distinguer les empreintes de mains qui en ressortait.

C'était laid, sombre et répugnant. C'était ce qu'il était lui, Vernon.

* * *

Plus les jours passaient et plus l'angoisse qui lui étreignait l'estomac grandissait, ne cessant d'aggraver son état émotionnel déjà grandement défaillant. La rentrée approchait lentement, mais Harry ne pouvait empêcher cette terreur sourde de le paralyser parfois. Il ne voulait pas y retourner. À Poudlard.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retrouver tout ces hypocrites, ceux qui l'avait traité de menteur et lui avait tourner le dos. Ils ne l'avaient pas cru. Il souhaitait juste les prévenir du danger. Il voulait simplement qu'ils aient conscience de la menace qui approchait et qu'ils prennent toutes les précautions nécessaires. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas cru. Pire, ils l'avaient traiter de la pire des manières et l'avait regarder comme un être inférieur, un déchet, qui essayait juste de se donner une importance qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Ce n'était pourtant pas lui, qui avait demandé à savoir tout ça et à être celui qu'il était. Il n'avait jamais demandé à devenir le Survivant. Oui, il avait tant souhaité qu'on le tire de son enfer, de son cauchemar. Oui, il avait vraiment cru que ce nouveau monde serrait son salut. Et même s'il ne voulait pas de tout ce que cela à fini par impliquer, il n'aurait rien changer de ses découvertes, tant elles lui avaient redonné espoirs. Alors, il avait prit les responsabilités qui incombaient au rôle que tous souhaitaient le voir jouer. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas hésité à le traîner dans la boue et à le rabaisser plus bas que terre. Il ne voulait donc plus y retourner, désormais.

Alors qu'il avait l'impression d'appartenir à deux monde, il ne savait pas auquel se fier. Il avait 16 ans depuis trois jours maintenant, et il souhaitait juste que le temps s'arrête pour ne plus avoir à affronter tout ça. Il n'était pas majeur, il ne pouvait rien faire pour sa vie, puisque c'était les adultes qui avaient choisi de se l'approprier. Sa vie, son innocence, ses espoirs puis sa santé, tant mentale que physique. Ils lui avaient tout pris sans lui laisser une chance de prendre une décision, de faire un seul choix pour lui-même.


End file.
